My Villain Academia
by BlueVassilissa
Summary: La partie immergée et émergée de l'iceberg. Qui est cette fille s'étant présentée à Yuei au seuil de la mort, ressemblant fortement à un super-vilain connu de tous ? Pourquoi y aurait-il seulement des écoles de super-héros ? Ou quand la frontière entre le bien et le mal devient de plus en plus floue…
1. Prologue

**Hey ! Merci à vous d'avoir cliqué sur ce bouton ! Cette nouvelle fiction va compter plus d'une quinzaine de chapitres, que je publierai une fois toutes les deux ou trois semaines selon mon rythme. Les passages en italique indiquent un retour dans le passé ou les pensées d'un personnage, selon le contexte. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si jamais il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, et bien sûr, donnez-moi votre avis en review ! Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-moi comment faire pour m'améliorer !**

 **Les premiers chapitres seront un peu courts, mais ils s'allongeront au fur et à mesure. Le prologue me paraissait assez violent, alors j'ai préféré me mettre en rating T. On ne sait jamais. Note importante : cette histoire se déroule après le tome 11 de My Hero Academia. Vous pourriez être spoilé si vous n'avez pas lu jusque là, mais au cas où, je préviendrais quand même au début du chapitre.**

 **Comme ce chapitre est très court (en même temps c'est le prologue), je posterai le chapitre 1 dans la semaine.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia **

**Prologue**

Il faisait beau. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'un bleu sans nuages, une légère brise rafraîchissante soufflait bref, chaque personne qui était là aurait pu vous dire que c'était une très belle journée qui allait très bien se passer. Sauf que chaque personne se trompait.

Dans un petit square à côté d'une maison à la façade immaculée jouaient deux enfants, qui n'avaient pas l'air de dépasser les cinq ans. Ils s'envoyaient une balle ronde et rouge, qui, en rebondissant, projetait un nuage de poussière sur la jeune femme qui les surveillait. À chaque fois que ça se produisait, celle-ci poussait un cri exagéré qui faisait éclater de rire ses enfants. Au bout d'un certain moment, la jeune femme leur fit le signe de venir. Le garçon laissa tomber le ballon et se précipita vers elle, en attrapant au passage un ours en peluche, apparemment sa peluche fétiche. Les deux bambins attrapèrent chacun l'une des mains de leur mère, ce qu'ils avaient coutume de faire depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher.

En fait, ils avaient prévu d'aller à la piscine, pour apprendre à nager. Les deux enfants discutaient gaiement de la couleur des bouées. Il la voulait rouge, elle la voulait bleue.

Ils étaient, à ce moment-là, en train de marcher à l'ombre d'une allée bordée de pins. Les deux enfants débattaient de l'utilité du bonnet de bain à la piscine quand leur mère s'arrêta brusquement.

Surpris, ils tournèrent la tête de concert vers elle. sa face était déformée par la douleur et l'effroi. Puis, après, vinrent les hurlements le bras de la jeune femme se contorsionnait, se tordait, craquelé comme de la terre ayant séché au soleil, un territoire aride dont un lambeau se détachait à chaque seconde. De toutes ses forces, elle repoussait les enfants, en particulier le garçon. Celui-ci paniquait et se tenait encore plus à sa main, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Et les craquelures s'étendaient toujours plus loin, se prolongeant jusqu'au coude, jusqu'à l'épaule, jusqu'au cou, jusqu'au visage et sa peau, rougissante sous l'afflux de sang du à l'affolement, tombait, miette par miette, morceau après morceau, comme une peinture trop vieille s'écaille du mur.

Après les hurlements vint le silence. L'effroyable silence, encore pire que les hurlements. Les craquelures avaient envahi tout le reste de son corps elle restait debout, tête tournée vers le ciel, la figure tordue par l'effroi, maculée de larmes qui finissaient d'arracher les derniers restes d'humanité. Elle vacilla. Elle chuta. Elle se réduisit en une fine poussière, balayée par la légère brise qui la rafraîchissait un peu plus tôt. Les deux enfants se regardaient en chiens de faïence, trop terrorisés pour parler.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'allée bordée de pins était déserte. À terre gisait un ours en peluche, son rembourrage éventré, le coton s'envolant au gré du vent.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre, pardonnez-moi ! Ma flemme est sans limite ! (Oui j'avoue ;))**

 **Donc c'est à présent que l'histoire commence réellement. Il y aura beaucoup de flou, de questions, et des réponses qui ne viendront qu'au compte-gouttes, vous êtes prévenus ! (moi, sadique ? Arrêtez, vous me flattez. ;D ) Bien sûr, je vous encourage à me soumettre vos hypothèses, vous pourriez peut-être tomber sur la bonne...**

 **PS : je réponds aux review des personnes connectées en MP. Les personnes ne s'étant pas inscrites sur le site verront leur réponse avant chaque chapitre, comme je le fais maintenant ;)**

 **PPS : Le style d'écriture va grandement changer, car ça fait bien presque huit mois que je bosse dessus et j'ai évolué entre-temps. Même si j'ai relu, le style va normalement s'améliorer et les chapitres seront deux à trois fois plus longs. (cachez votre joie)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de vous enquiquiner et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'intrusion**

Eraserhead, Shota Aizawa de son vrai nom, guettait les caméras de surveillance dont le lycée Yuei bénéficiait depuis les récentes altercations avec les Vilains. C'était généralement lui qui s'en occupait car il était sujet à des insomnies, et trouvait ainsi le moyen de mouvementer un peu plus ses nuits, passées à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts.

Il porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de café froid, avant de caresser machinalement la cicatrice sous son œil droit, un tic qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital après son combat désastreux contre Noumu. Soudain, il aperçut sur l'un des écrans qu'une personne s'approchait du portail. Il soupira. Il détestait les journalistes. Des dizaines essayaient chaque jour ou presque d'obtenir des informations de manière pas toujours très correcte… Leurs questions indiscrètes et insistantes avaient le don d'agacer le professeur.

Puis Shota Aizawa réalisa que ce n'était pas un journaliste.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Sa couverture lui tenait trop chaud. Ses cheveux verts hirsutes reposaient sur l'oreiller. D'ici le matin, ils seraient impossibles à démêler : il se contenterait de passer la main dedans pour ne pas avoir trop l'air d'avoir été électrocuté pendant la nuit. Nuit qui se termina d'ailleurs plus tôt que prévu.

Une sonnerie stridente résonna brutalement dans ses oreilles. Il se redressa d'un bond, parfaitement réveillé.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? hurla-t-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Le bruit était effroyable : aigu et diffusé à fond dans les haut-parleurs. Est-ce que c'était un exercice ? Que se passait-il ? Jaillissant hors de son lit, il se précipita dans le couloir.

Comme Izuku, tous les élèves des dortoirs s'étaient réveillés et s'étaient rassemblés dans les couloirs, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Tenya essayait vainement de rétablir l'ordre, mais n'y parvenait pas. Tous couraient dans tous les sens ou restaient plantés là alors que leur cerveau encore endormi essayait d'analyser la situation. Kaminari appela soudain depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre :

-Hey ! Venez voir ça !

Même s'ils devaient normalement rester dans leurs chambres, ils foncèrent tous, même Tenya, pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La curiosité était bien trop forte.

La chambre donnait sur la cour de Yuei. L'aube commençait à poindre, mais l'obscurité de la nuit était encore présente. Devant le portail du lycée, ils distinguaient une silhouette courbée. Cette démarche alanguie, ces épaules voûtées ne laissaient pas place au doute.

-Shigaraki, souffla Izuku, tétanisé.

-C'est stupide. Pourquoi il attaque Yuei tout seul ? fit Kirishima, les sourcils froncés. Tous les pros sont là, il va se faire arrêter en moins de deux !

-Il n'est peut-être pas seul, hasarda Tsuyu, la fille-grenouille, une des rares qui avait gardé la tête sur les épaules. Il est peut-être venu avec des renforts.

-Déjà, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bouge pas ? demanda Kyoka en agitant nerveusement le lobe de ses oreilles. Il n'attaque pas ?

C'était vrai. Eraserhead, Present Mic et Midnight étaient déjà présents devant l'entrée du premier bâtiment, prêts à engager le combat, mais pourtant, il n'esquissait pas un geste. Il restait là, tête basse, le visage recouvert par une capuche.

-Il est blessé.

Tous se tournèrent vers Momo. Elle avait créé des jumelles avec son alter et s'en servait pour observer la scène.

La silhouette vacilla. Elle sortit la main qu'elle gardait cachée sous ses vêtements. Elle était rouge sang. Avec lenteur, elle enleva sa capuche.

* * *

-Il est seul, assura Present Mic, alias Hizashi Yamada. Personne d'autre n'est entré.

-J'y vais, se décida soudain Eraserhead. Mieux vaut le neutraliser le plus vite possible.

La bataille qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt lui laissait encore un souvenir vif. Shigaraki l'avait déjà vaincu une fois mais, aujourd'hui, il était prêt. Il avait compris ses erreurs, connaissait l'alter de son adversaire et s'était préparé à utiliser ses faiblesses pour, cette fois-ci, lui passer les menottes au poignet. En outre, celui-ci n'était certainement pas venu se rendre. Il avait sans aucun doute un atout dans sa manche. Plus vite il le mettrait hors d'état de nuire, moins ils couraient de risques.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Midnight. Hizashi, tu nous couvres.

Le héros acquiesça et se prépara à lancer une attaque sonique si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Ils étaient tous les trois tendus. Que faisait ce vilain à Yuei, seul ? Shota appliqua une bande résistante à l'alter de Midnight sur sa bouche (il l'avait conçue pour éviter tout problème lorsqu'il faisait équipe avec elle, ce qui arrivait de temps en temps) et fonça, suivi par sa coéquipière. La silhouette, qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, retira la main de son sweat. Ils bandèrent leurs muscles, prêts à riposter. Mais la silhouette ne fit qu'enlever sa capuche. Et c'est là que le héros effaceur comprit son erreur.

* * *

-Ce n'est pas lui, pâlit Momo. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Izuku et le reste de la classe la fixèrent avec de grands yeux.

La silhouette vacilla. Izuku était bien trop loin pour le voir, mais il eut l'impression qu'elle souriait. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

-Ce n'est pas lui, répéta la plantureuse brune en lâchant ses jumelles, qui tombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd. C'est une fille.

* * *

Assis dans le sofa de la salle commune de leur dortoir, Izuku se massait les tempes. Le réveil avait été pour le moins brutal, et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Tout le lycée était en effervescence. Après que l'intruse se soit effondrée, elle avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie où Recovery Girl était probablement en train de la soigner. Le proviseur avait fait une annonce rapide disant aux élèves et aux médias qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une défaillance du système d'alarme. Les seconde A avaient été les seuls à voir ce qui c'était passé, étant donné que seul leur dortoir donnait vue sur la cour. On leur avait demandé de garder le silence en attendant que des précisions soient amenées. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours de la matinée, et, ayant la possibilité de discuter, tous étaient surexcités et parlaient entre eux avec animation de ce qui s'était passé. Même si chacun y mettait du sien, aucun de leurs scénarios n'était réellement concret. Ils restaient tous dans le flou total, et sans moyen d'en apprendre plus. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la matinée.

Izuku était sans doute le plus curieux d'entre tous. L'infirmière l'aimait bien. Il y aurait peut-être moyen de grappiller quelques informations. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais y aller seul serait plus prudent. Tant pis. Profitant de la pause de midi qui s'amorçait, et des couloirs vides, Izuku murmura à l'oreille de Tenya :

-Tu peux dire aux autres que je me sentais mal et que je suis allé aux toilettes boire un coup ?

-Bien sûr, fit Tenya. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa-t-il en faisant ses gestes étranges avec ses bras.

-Non, ça ira, merci. À tout à l'heure.

Mais au lieu d'aller aux toilettes comme il l'avait dit, il passa devant sans s'arrêter et continua sa route vers l'infirmerie sans croiser personne. Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il voulait absolument s'assurer de quelque chose. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il voulait pouvoir se faire son propre avis sur elle. Savoir si il s'agissait d'une amie ou d'une ennemie.

Une fois en face de la porte, il hésita quelques secondes. Ce qu'il allait faire n'était pas très louable. Tant pis. Il ferait avec. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Pas vrai ?

Lentement, il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis bien avancée, alors je poste un chapitre par semaine pour l'instant. Cependant, je pense que le rythme se ralentira et que je finirai par poster un chap/deux ou trois semaines. ça dépendra du travail. Bref, je ne vous embête pas longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 2 : Durant la matinée**

All Might était inquiet. La matinée, l'unique matinée sur les innombrables matinées qu'il avait passé à Yuei, juste quand il était allé au QG de la police voir Naomasa Tsukauchi, son meilleur ami, qui était également inspecteur, il y avait eu une intrusion à Yuei. Le proviseur avait annoncé aux médias qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une fausse alerte, mais le héros n'était pas dupe. Ce n'était qu'une couverture pour cacher autre chose. À la seconde où il avait su la nouvelle, il avait appelé Nezu pour demander des explications. La souris s'était contentée de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait eu aucun dommage, qu'il soit humain ou matériel, et qu'il lui dirait tout quand il serait au lycée.

Donc, ledit All Might marchait d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle de conférence, accompagné de Naomasa et de son bras droit, un homme à tête de chat, appelé Sansa. Tous les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étant cantonnés dans leurs dortoirs, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent rapidement.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient tous les héros professionnels de Yuei. Aizawa et le proviseur étaient côte-à-côte sur la petite estrade. L'ambiance était pesante, et le silence inconfortable parfois entrecoupé de murmures inquiets. All Might s'empressa de gagner sa place, l'air grave.

-Bien, à présent que vous êtes tous là, vous avez droit à quelques explications sur l'incident de ce matin, fit la souris, qui n'arborait pas son habituel sourire malicieux.

Elle tendit le micro à Aizawa.

-Ce matin, à cinq heures onze, j'ai vu sur les caméras une personne s'approchant du portail. J'ai déclenché l'alerte en croyant qu'il s'agissait du super-vilain Shigaraki Tomura (All Might tressaillit). Les grilles de sécurité se sont ouvertes pour une raison inconnue, et l'individu est entré. Alors que Midnight, Present Mic et moi-même l'attaquions, il a enlevé sa capuche et s'est évanoui à cause d'une importante hémorragie sur le côté gauche. Ce n'était pas Shigaraki, mais quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Cette personne est actuellement prise en charge par Recovery Girl, qui l'a plongée dans un coma artificiel. Nous n'en savons pas plus.

Excepté les personnes déjà au courant, le reste de l'assemblée était sous le choc. Surmontant sa stupeur, All Might passa en revue les informations qu'on venait lui donner. Il reconnaissait bien là le pragmatisme d'Aizawa : Clair, net, précis, sans détail superflu. Naomasa cessa d'écrire dans son carnet, qu'il avait sorti d'une des poches de son large imperméable, et posa une question.

-Sait-on de qui il s'agit ?

-Aucune donnée, que ce soit dans les civils ou les criminels, du moins dans les archives de l'établissement, répondit Nezu du tac au tac.

-Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle une partie de la police a été invitée à cette réunion, c'est pour une demande d'enquête ?

-Vous comprenez vite, inspecteur. En effet, cela nous serait d'une aide précieuse.

Oui, c'était logique. Yuei avait ses propres archives sur les élèves et certains vilains, mais celles de la police étaient les plus détaillées et les plus complètes, raisonna Toshinori. Les questions s'enchaînèrent et la souris s'appliqua à leur fournir les réponses qu'ils attendaient. Un accord avec la police fut conclu pour trouver l'identité de l'intrus, et ainsi évaluer son niveau de dangerosité. Une heure plus tard, la réunion terminée et les professeurs envoyés dans les dortoirs annoncer aux élèves la reprise des cours cet après-midi, Nezu proposa à All Might et Naomasa d'aller à l'infirmerie, pour voir le visage de l'intrus et envoyer par la même occasion les fichiers aux informaticiens de la police.

* * *

Izuku tourna la poignée de la porte.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans le silence. Les rideaux tirés filtraient une lumière rosâtre apaisante. Plusieurs lits étaient appuyés contre le mur le dernier, tout au fond de la pièce, était entouré d'un rideau blanc, le cachant à la vue des visiteurs. Juste à l'entrée, Recovery Girl était assise à son bureau, rédigeant un rapport qu'Izuku ne parvenait pas à lire. La vieille femme leva la tête, alors qu'il n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit.

-Tiens, jeune homme ! Tu as mal quelque part ? Ou bien était-ce pour autre chose ?

Izuku ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. La vieille femme avait deviné ses intentions avant même qu'il ne prononce un mot. Ses visites plus que régulières à l'infirmerie l'avaient amené à sympathiser avec la charmante grand-mère, qui le connaissait parfois mieux que lui-même.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle gentiment. Tu veux venir la voir ?

Le jeune héros hocha la tête et suivit la petite femme qui trottina jusqu'au lit, tirant d'un coup sec les rideaux, avant de le laisser seul devant le matelas. Hésitant, il s'approcha.

C'était une jeune fille, d'environ son âge. Elle avait des cheveux blond très clair, presque platine, tout ébouriffés, et, Izuku fut forcé de le remarquer, elle était assez jolie. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais elle avait de longs cils, un teint de neige, et une bouche rosée entrouverte, recouverte par un masque à oxygène. Elle était très mince, à la limite de la maigreur. Son long cou et le reste de son corps qui n'était pas recouverts par les draps étaient bandés par des pansements. L'apprenti héros remarqua avec un pincement au cœur qu'à certains endroits, ils étaient tachés de rouge. Elle dégageait une impression de fragilité.

-Elle va bien ? demanda-t-il, un peu impressionné, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Elle n'est plus en danger, répondit l'infirmière du fond de la pièce, mais cependant, elle est si faible qu'utiliser mon alter sur elle ne ferait que la tuer. Et la déplacer serait également une très mauvaise idée.

-Il faut donc attendre qu'elle reprenne des forces, comprit le garçon.

Il était soulagé de savoir que la jeune fille ne risquait plus rien. Son arrivée à Yuei avait fait forte impression. Elle paraissait si menaçante, seule dans la cour, couverte de sang. Puis sous le sweat étaient apparus soudainement un corps maigre et une beauté fragile.

On toqua à la porte Izuku sursauta. Le proviseur entra, suivi d'All Might et de deux policiers que Deku identifia comme l'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi et son bras droit Sansa.

-Bonjour ! Alors, comment va-t-elle ? fit joyeusement la souris en agitant la patte.

Toshinori eut l'air surpris en voyant son élève dans l'infirmerie.

-Izuku, mon garçon ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller voir comment elle allait, avoua Deku en passant la main dans ses cheveux verts et bouclés, rougissant sous ses taches de rousseur. Bonjour, Mr Tsukauchi.

-Bonjour, Izuku, sourit l'inspecteur en lui serrant la main. Puisque tu es là, autant que tu restes. Recovery Girl, pouvons-nous prendre une photo de la demoiselle ?

Avec l'accord de l'infirmière de Yuei, le policier félin Sansa extirpa un appareil photo de son sac et alla prendre plusieurs clichés. De son côté, Naomasa s'adressa à Izuku.

-Jeune homme, pourrais-tu me décrire exactement ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Je souhaiterais vérifier quelque chose.

Izuku acquiesça et raconta son réveil brutal, la ruée vers la fenêtre, la personne qui retirait sa capuche et s'évanouissait. Il ne négligea aucun détail.

\- À tout hasard, tu ne la connaîtrais pas ? demanda le policier en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue de ma vie, affirma l'adolescent. Aucun doute là-dessus.

-Très bien, fit Naomasa. Merci de ton aide, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Vous allez mener une enquête ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le garçon.

-En effet, répondit-il. Nous ne savons pas si il s'agit ou non d'une ennemie, ni pourquoi le portail sécurisé de Yuei s'est ouvert. C'est pourquoi il nous faut prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires.

Midoriya jeta un coup d'œil au visage de la jeune fille. Il avait du mal à se l'imaginer en super-vilain. Mais Naomasa avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de courir le moindre risque. Toga Himiko, qui travaillait avec Shigaraki, ne semblait pas dangereuse au premier abord, avec son uniforme de lycéenne et sa coiffure mignonne.

-Quand je l'ai rapatriée à l'infirmerie, elle avait de profondes lacérations sur tout le côté gauche du torse, leur apprit Recovery Girl. Son agresseur n'a pas été tendre avec elle. Les égratignures sur ses pieds montrent qu'elle a dû marcher sans chaussures pendant un bon trajet. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'elle n'a pas livré un combat loyal. Elle était _traquée._

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les personnes présentes. _Traquée ?_ Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Vous pensez donc qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue à Yuei par hasard, dit Sansa, le policier à tête de chat, qui était resté muet jusque-là. Elle s'y est _réfugiée_.

-Exactement, confirma la vieille femme.

-Qui aurait pu la traquer ? réfléchit All Might à haute voix. Vous croyez que ça pourrait être l'alliance des super-vilains ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, admit l'héroïne. Mais ce pourrait aussi être quelqu'un d'autre.

Le proviseur, qui avait grimpé sur l'épaule d'All Might entre-temps, prit la parole.

-Messieurs, je vous remercie de votre aide, mais je suggère de laisser cette jeune fille se reposer à présent. Elle en a bien besoin.

-Vous avez raison. Je dois changer ses pansements de toute manière.

L'infirmière les mit gentiment mais fermement à la porte. Avant que celle-ci se referme, elle adressa quelques mots à Izuku.

-Tu peux revenir la voir de temps en temps si tu veux, jeune homme.

-Merci, souffla Izuku.

Puis le battant se referma avec un bruit sourd. Midoriya salua les adultes, puis se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Cette visite n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté : sa tête bourdonnait de questions sans réponse. Si les héros et la police ne pouvaient l'aider, alors qui ?

* * *

Une fois seule dans l'infirmerie avec sa patiente, Recovery Girl entreprit de changer ses pansements. Elle prit dans sa réserve tout un stock de gaze qu'elle enroula méthodiquement autour du corps de la jeune fille, jetant les anciens tachés de sang. Alors qu'elle finissait de bander son cou, elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué lors de son premier examen, fait dans l'urgence. Une expression perplexe se peignit sur son visage.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps j'ai été très prise ces temps-ci. Je bosse énormément sur une autre fiction en parallèle et elle me prend beaucoup de temps. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _PS : PDV signifie point de vue, selon le point de vue du personnage que j'écris. (PDVE = Point de vue extérieur, aucun personnage ciblé en particulier)_**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 3 : la proposition**

Recovery Girl devait parler de ce qu'elle avait vu au proviseur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que c'était, mais devinait que c'était important. Elle soupira en se tournant vers sa patiente, faisant coulisser sa chaise roulante. Les sourcils froncés et la respiration rapide de la jeune fille donnaient l'impression qu'elle faisait un cauchemar.

* * *

PDV ? _Lieu et temps inconnus_

 _J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de plafond au-dessus de moi. Juste un ciel gris et sombre. En baillant, j'ai fouillé dans mon sac et j'ai repêché mon sandwich d'hier. Les tomates avaient pris une vilaine couleur, alors je les ai jetées, puis j'ai mangé le reste. J'ai soulevé mon corps ankylosé et j'ai marché sans jeter un regard à l'impasse morbide où j'avais dormi. Super. Il était cinq heures du mat', il pleuvait et en plus je sentais les poubelles. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait !_

 _-Fait froid, ai-je marmonné en relevant la capuche de mon sweat sur mon visage._

 _Ma bouche était sèche et ma langue râpeuse comme du papier de verre. Ma tête me lançait. Les rues étaient complètement vides ; j'étais la seule personne éveillée de tout le quartier. On n'entendait ni le chant des oiseaux, ni le brouhaha des conversations entremêlées, ni le moindre bruit d'un moteur ou d'un pot d'échappement. J'ai marché quelques minutes en silence, appréciant la solitude, quand soudain, une voix a brisé ma tranquilité._

 _-Eh, toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _Je me suis retournée, vive comme l'éclair. Deux personnes se tenaient face à moi. La première était une femme de petite taille, avec des cheveux blancs coupés au-dessus des oreilles, dont la frange cachait les yeux. Sa bouche était fine et maquillée d'un rouge vif qui tranchait avec la couleur morne des immeubles. Elle avait une parka camouflage et un pantalon large qui détonnaient avec son allure très féminine. Le second était un homme. C'était lui qui m'avait parlé. J'ai failli pousser un cri de surprise en voyant son visage, couvert de cicatrices. Il portait une chemise cloutée et une casquette d'enfant bicolore sur la tête, qui contrastait avec son apparence sinistre. Ses yeux bleu pâle paraissaient vidés de toute émotion._

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je vous le dirais ? ai-je fait, méfiante._

 _J'ai observé la rue. Aucun témoin. Je ne connaissais pas leurs alters, ni leurs intentions, et ils étaient plus que louches, alors je me suis préparée à prendre la fuite si jamais la situation dérapait._

 _-Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, jeune fille, a assuré la femme en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. Simplement te parler. Tu veux bien nous dire ton nom ?_

 _J'ai hésité un court instant, puis je ne leur ai finalement donné que mon prénom. La femme a souri. Sa dentition était en dents de scie, comme celle d'un requin ou d'un crocodile. Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas commis une grosse bourde. Ça ne serait pas la première fois._

 _-Nous te cherchions, jeune fille._

 _-Moi ? ai-je relevé en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _J'ai bandé mes muscles, prête à battre en retraite._

 _-Nous voulons juste te soumettre une proposition, a affirmé l'homme, qui avait finalement l'air plus jeune que je ne l'aurais cru._

 _-Ok. C'est quoi, cette proposition ?_

 _Si elle ne m'intéressait pas, je déguerpirais immédiatement. Ceux-là ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Qu'ils connaissent mon nom était déjà une aberration._

 _-Aurais-tu envie d'avoir un toit ?_

 _Je suis tombée des nues. Un toit ? Comment ça ?_

 _-Pardon ?_

 _La femme a encore souri. Elle a compris qu'elle avait réussi à capter mon attention._

 _-Je te propose d'être nourrie, logée et même de pouvoir aller à l'école sans problème._

 _Je n'y comprenais rien. Aller à l'école ? Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans une salle de classe. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir foutre dans une école ?_

 _-Expliquez-vous._

 _-Je te le répète : tu pourras avoir une chambre pour toi toute seule, manger à ta faim, et pouvoir suivre des cours._

 _-Ok, très bien. J'ai compris. Vous faites partie d'une association de réhabilitation des SDF, ai-je craché avec hargne. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse dans une école ?_

 _À présent que j'avais pigé qui étaient ces gars, ils ne m'intéressaient plus. Encore un de ces débiles qui pensaient que donner des cours allaient aider des gens comme moi. Même si il fallait avouer que ceux-là avaient des looks assez spéciaux. Agacée par ce dérangement inutile, j'ai tourné les talons._

 _-Réponds juste à cette simple question. Que penses-tu des héros ? a retenti la voix de la femme derrière moi._

 _-Je les déteste, ai-je répondu sans réfléchir ni me retourner._

 _-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de les détruire ? Si tu acceptes notre offre, tu seras avec d'autres personnes comme toi, exclues de cette société, et qui veulent anéantir ce système discriminatoire. Tu peux faire changer les choses, au lieu de vivre dans le caniveau comme un déchet._

 _J'ai cessé de respirer._

 _-Quel genre d'école c'est ?_

 _Cette fois, je me suis retournée. Devant moi, l'homme aux cicatrices et la femme aux lèvres rouges._

 _Nouveau sourire en dents-de-scie._

 _-Une école très, très spéciale._

 _Derrière moi, la rue vide. Elle me disait de fuir, de ne pas écouter ces mensonges. Que ce n'était qu'une entourloupe. Qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne au plus vite._

 _Puis il y avait cette femme, avec sa voix douce, avec sa voix ensorcelante, qui m'appelait comme une sirène cherchant à noyer un marin dans les flots, faisant miroiter un rêve que je croyais impossible._

 _-… Je pourrai vraiment ? Vraiment… changer les choses ?_

 _Mon sang battait à mes tempes comme un tambour. Plus rien d'autre n'existait que cette bouche écarlate, qui me donnait un nouvel espoir._

 _-Tu pourras, a affirmé la femme, qui savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné la partie._

 _-C'est la seule chose que vous me demanderez ? Vous aider à détruire le système ?_

 _-Tu as ma parole. Alors, ta réponse ?_

 _Mes mains tremblaient. La rue vide m'hurlait de refuser, mais j'avais déjà pris ma décision._

 _-Oui, ai-je dit avec la sensation de me noyer dans un puits de ténèbres sans fond. J'accepte._

* * *

Retour au présent, PDVE

Izuku mâchonnait distraitement son riz en faisant tourner ses baguettes dans son bol. Le cuisinier était excellent et leur mitonnait toujours de bons petits plats qui ne lui faisaient pas regretter la cantine de son ancien collège, mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à manger. Comme tous les élèves, en particulier la seconde A. Le sujet de conversation était le même que celui de ce matin.

-Moi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un vilain, affirma Hanta, l'élève qui pouvait faire jaillir du scotch de ses coudes. Il n'y a aucune raison qui prouve le contraire.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! répliqua Minoru. Je parie que c'est une fille super sympa !

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois très objectif, fit Shoto avec son air blasé habituel.

-De toute façon, personne ne sait qui elle est, fit Ochaco en portant à la bouche une rondelle de carotte. Et si elle tentait la moindre chose, elle serait tout de suite arrêtée par les professeurs !

-Vous oubliez l'état dans lequel elle est arrivée, rétorqua Tenya, le délégué de classe, qui essuyait ses lunettes avec un chiffon. Elle était gravement blessée ! Si c'était un civil, elle serait allée à l'hôpital, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire si elle était une super-vilaine. Mais si elle est une ennemie, dans ce cas, c'est encore plus étrange d'aller dans un lycée de super-héros…

Personne ne put contredire ses paroles. Effectivement, il n'y avait aucune logique. Finalement, leur échange d'hypothèses ne leur avait rien apporté, sinon une autre équation sans solution. Izuku préféra garder le silence sur la théorie de Sansa. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle soit véridique.

-Au fait, Izuku, reprit Tenya, tu te sens mieux ? Tu es resté aux toilettes un bon moment.

Izuku sursauta et se rappela de l'excuse qu'il avait utilisée tout à l'heure. Il décida rapidement de parler de sa visite à l'infirmerie quand il serait seul avec Ochaco et Tenya. Il ne se sentait pas de cacher ça à ses plus proches amis, du moins. Quant à Kacchan, qui était hors catégorie, il valait mieux éviter pour le moment…

-Tu te sentais mal ? demanda Shoto en inclinant la tête.

-J'avais quelques vertiges, mentit l'étudiant. Mais ça va mieux maintenant que j'ai bu et mangé.

-Tant mieux alors.

Le repas se poursuivit, et ils durent bientôt retourner en cours. Izuku se concentra sur sa leçon d'anglais dispensée par Present Mic pour oublier l'évènement de ce matin. Focalisé sur ses verbes irréguliers, il ne remarqua pas que son ami d'enfance, Katsuki, le fixait, sourcils froncés et moue pensive.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Je m'excuse pour ce retard, j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire le mois dernier, et ça va probablement durer jusqu'à fin mai. La publication sera normalement plus régulière durant les vacances d'été. Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître avant la fin du mois, si vous êtes chanceux. Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : merci énormément à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir.**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 4 : L'arrivée**

-Hé, Deku !

Izuku sursauta et se retourna pour voir son ami d'enfance Katsuki Bakugo le regarder, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La sonnerie venait de signifier la fin des cours, et chacun avait quartier libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heures à condition de rester dans l'enceinte du lycée. Au-delà de cette limite, ils devaient soit être rentrés chez eux, soit être dans leurs dortoirs. Le garçon devait rejoindre Ochako et Tenya à la bibliothèque pour travailler les mathématiques, car la brune ne brillait pas dans ce domaine… Le délégué, qui était excellent dans toutes les matières, l'aiderait et jetterait aussi un coup d'œil au devoir de physique-chimie d'Izuku, qui bloquait un peu avec les molécules et les atomes. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 16h 15, juste après la septième heure de cours réservée à la filière héroïque. Il aurait bien voulu leur parler de la raison de son absence ce matin, mais il avait promis à Recovery Girl de garder le silence sur leur petit accord.

Pourtant, il venait de se faire aborder par Katsuki, qui le regardait d'un air peu commode (comme d'habitude, avec son caractère… explosif). Izuku le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que ses doigts contractés plus qu'à l'ordinaire trahissaient un certain agacement.

-Oui, Kacchan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Tu étais où, ce midi ?

Izuku se raidit, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Au réfectoire… Tu veux dire pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard ? J'avais quelques vertiges, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

-… OK, répondit simplement le blond, avant de faire demi-tour et de partir vers le gymnase.

Midoriya fut surpris de l'absence de réaction de son ami d'enfance. D'habitude, il aurait plutôt gueulé un « ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais si fragile, le nerd ! » ou quelque chose du genre. Bizarre. Il soupira et reprit sa marche vers la bibliothèque. Il allait devoir trouver une autre excuse pour aller voir la fille endormie…

* * *

PDV ? _Lieu et temps inconnus_

 _-Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

 _Je marchais en suivant les deux personnes m'ayant convaincue de rejoindre leur cause. Mais une chose m'échappait. On n'empruntait pas par le chemin que j'aurais imaginé. Le plafond était bas, oppressant. Des canalisations s'entrecroisaient sur les murs, qui étaient rongés par une mousse verdâtre. Nous étions uniquement éclairés par la lampe de poche de la femme aux lèvres écarlates._

 _-Et pourquoi on passe par les égouts ?_

 _La femme a soupiré pour manifester son agacement._

 _-On passe par les égouts pour être discrets et on est presque arrivés, donc si tu pouvais te taire jusque là…_

 _Charmant. J'ai frotté mes mains pour me réchauffer. Mes mitaines étaient trouées au niveau des paumes, et la peau était durcie par mon alter. J'avais des cals sur toutes les articulations. Nous étions en train de se diriger vers une destination inconnue, il faisait froid, j'avais faim et soif, et seule la certitude de trouver au bout du tunnel quelque chose d'accueillant me faisait encore bouger. À un certain moment, nous avions dû patauger dans l'eau d'une couleur indéfinissable, et j'avais compris pourquoi les deux portaient des bottes en caoutchouc montantes. Mes chaussettes étaient tellement imprégnées de la puanteur des égouts que je devrai probablement les jeter…_

 _Le sociable n'a jamais été mon point fort, mais là, il fallait que je me change les idées avant de partir en dépression et grappiller quelques informations si possible._

 _-Vous vous appelez comment ? ai-je demandé en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il y avait dans mes chaussures (vous ne voudriez pas savoir)._

 _-Moi, tu peux m'appeler Higa, a dit la femme sans se retourner. Et lui, c'est Eiji._

 _Le concerné, qui marchait derrière moi, a hoché la tête. Pas très bavard, on dirait. J'ai tenté de trouver d'autres sujets de conversation, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Les minutes (ou était-ce des heures ?) se sont lentement égrenées, entre les couloirs sombres qui se ressemblaient tous et l'odeur suffocante des égouts. Soudain, alors que nous marchions dans un silence morose, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. De un, ils étaient partis loin de leur « base ». De deux, Higa avait dit qu'ils me cherchaient. De trois, ils ne m'avaient pas dit précisément où nous allions._

 _Donc, ils avaient fait tout ce trajet pour venir me chercher, en me persuadant de les suivre alors que je ne savais même pas où je me dirigeais. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Lui qui leur avait demandé de me ramener, non ? Pour me défaire de cette idée, j'ai joué un coup de poker. Je devais en avoir le cœur net._

 _-C'est trop loin, ai-je dit en m'arrêtant. Je m'en vais._

 _Higa s'est retournée._

 _-C'est hors de question. Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière._

 _-Je marche depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Je ne sais pas où nous allons. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Donnez-moi une raison valable de vous croire._

 _J'aurais dû tenir ce raisonnement dès le départ. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter sans réfléchir. Le désespoir vous pousse parfois à faire n'importe quoi, même à saisir la main de quelqu'un pour peu qu'il vous offre une minuscule lueur d'espoir._

 _-Nous y sommes, a dit Eiji avec un ton neutre, comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce que je venais de dire. Nous ne t'empêcherons pas de partir, si c'est ce que tu souhaites (il a coupé d'un geste de la main toute protestation de Higa). Mais l'entrée de l'endroit dont nous t'avons parlé est juste là. Tu ne veux même pas voir de quoi il s'agit ?_

 _Je me suis mordu la lèvre. La curiosité était trop forte. Et de toute façon, qu'avais-je encore à perdre ? Il ne me restait rien. Si c'était véritablement un piège, j'étais déjà de toute façon dans la gueule du loup. Autant y aller jusqu'au bout._

 _-Je vous suis. Mais si je veux partir, je pars._

 _-C'est d'accord, a consenti Eiji sans attendre l'avis d'Higa._

 _La femme a levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris (mais à mon avis pas très poli), a glissé la lampe dans sa ceinture, puis s'est baissée pour attraper une poignée dissimulée. À ma grande surprise, le mur entier a pivoté pour laisser apparaître un long couloir sombre. Des néons au plafond se sont allumés un par un en grésillant, comme pour m'indiquer la marche à suivre._

 _-Ce que tu cherches est à la fin de ce couloir, jeune fille, a souri Higa avec ses dents pointues. L'annihilation totale des héros. Alors, tu viens ou non ?_

 _Sans lui répondre, je me suis engagée dans le couloir. Je marchais lentement le bout du tunnel paraissait à des kilomètres. Je me suis mise à courir. Je ne sentais plus l'eau froide dans mes chaussures, mon estomac vide ou ma gorge sèche. Il n'y avait plus que mes jambes qui couraient vers la sortie. Le sol était en pente et descendait, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Je voulais savoir ce qui m'attendait. Cet idéal alléchant qu'on m'avait promis. J'avais presque l'impression de voler._

 _Je suis enfin arrivée au bout. Les néons m'ont éblouie, alors j'ai mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la semi-obscurité. Et ce que j'ai vu… J'ai à peine remarqué Eiji et Higa qui venaient de me rejoindre._

 _Nous nous trouvions dans une vaste cavité souterraine. Au plafond pendaient des canalisations, comme des toiles d'araignées. Les murs étaient courbés et garnis de roches pointues comme des lames de rasoir. Mais au sol, au centre, se trouvait un grand bâtiment. Autour de lui se trouvaient de vastes terrains d'entraînement de toutes sortes, mais ils ne m'intéressaient pas. Le bâtiment ressemblait à une grande résidence. Les murs étaient noirs et les toits en tuiles d'ardoise. Il y avait de larges fenêtres sur toutes les façades. C'était à la fois simple et fascinant. Une grande inscription s'étalait sur la massive porte d'entrée, mais j'étais trop loin pour la déchiffrer._

 _Je suis restée bouche bée, avant de parvenir à retrouver ma langue._

 _-C… C'est quoi cet endroit ?_

 _Higa a souri malicieusement. Le rouge de ses lèvres, dans la pénombre, ressemblait à du sang._

 _-Bienvenue à Fuuben, My Villain Academia._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard ! Le mois de juin a été surchargé...**

 **On va commencer à avoir une montée de suspense dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : le chapitre 6 devrait sortir début août ;)**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 5 : les sélections**

-Je vois… Et vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit ?

Recovery Girl, à la suite de sa découverte sur le corps de l'intruse, était en train de l'annoncer au proviseur.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille, avoua l'infirmière. Il ne s'agit pas d'un tatouage, ni d'une marque de naissance ou d'une cicatrice : le tracé est bien trop net. La seule option qui pourrait être la bonne est qu'il s'agit de l'effet d'un alter, le sien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure en lui faisant une radio : elle n'est pas un sans-alter. Je ne vois donc que cette possibilité.

-Un effet d'un alter… Une chaîne mauve autour du cou…réfléchit la souris à haute voix. Plutôt étrange… Je vais communiquer cette information à l'inspecteur Tsukauchi ça pourra peut-être l'aider dans son enquête.

-Je vous laisse, ajouta la vieille femme. Je dois retourner voir comment elle va.

-Allez-y, je vous en prie, la congédia la souris en souriant amicalement.

Une fois, l'infirmière partie, Nezu prit un air grave. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon, et ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'aura de mystère qui entourait la jeune fille. Son arrivée à Yuei, son identité inconnue, sa blessure, son physique troublant, et maintenant, cette étrange chaîne mauve autour de son cou. Décidément, tout était bizarre chez elle. Le pire était que personne n'avait la moindre idée de ses intentions. Qu'elle soit une civile ou une super-vilaine, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle vienne ici. Sauf une, comme l'avait dit Sansa, le policier félin. Qu'elle se soit réfugiée à Yuei, pour se protéger de quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le mystère s'épaississait de plus en plus…

* * *

PDV ?

 _J'ai descendu les marches taillées dans la roche avec fascination. La phrase d'Higa, « bienvenue à Fuuben, My Villain Academia » se répétait dans ma tête comme un mantra. J'avais bien sûr entendu parler de Yuei, surnommée My Hero Academia pour sa filière héroïque qu'on disait être la meilleure du pays. Et d'un coup, une femme sortie de nulle part m'explique qu'il existait un lycée, Fuuben, pour devenir un super-vilain. J'avais l'impression d'halluciner. Mais dans un sens, cela ne paraissait pas si illogique que ça. Les vilains étaient en train de disparaître, entre All Might et les héros qui sortaient toujours plus nombreux des lycées et des universités, les rares magnats du crime qui étaient encore en liberté craignaient qu'on ne les découvre, et restaient cachés. Certains osaient se dévoiler, comme Stain, qui avait malheureusement été emprisonné. J'étais assez d'accord avec ses idéaux, même si ils étaient parfois un peu extrêmes. Je voudrais faire cesser ce culte des héros. Ils ne recherchaient que la gloire et l'argent. J'en avais moi-même été témoin. La grande majorité faisait ça pour l'argent, pour se pavaner devant les foules et être adulés par la population. Je ne supportais pas ça. Pour moi, un bon héros était discret. Comme Eraserhead, par exemple. Il avait failli m'arrêter il y a un an, mais ne s'en rappelait probablement pas. All Might échappait également à cette règle. Peut-être était-ce parce que je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir mis All for One sous les verrous ?_

 _Bien sûr, j'avais gardé le silence sur cet avis. Je ne pense pas qu'Higa et les autres super-vilains de l'école apprécieraient._

 _Cependant, dans ce contexte de crise, une question évidente se posait._

 _-Au fait, Higa. D'où elle sort, cette école ? Qui l'a créée ?_

 _-T'inquiète pas, a fait Higa. On t'expliquera tout en cours._

 _En cours. Ce mot était tellement étrange, pour moi qui n'étais même pas allée au collège. En m'approchant plus des bâtiments, j'ai pu apercevoir, en plissant les yeux, des gens en train de s'entraîner. Des étudiants, je suppose. L'un avait une apparence étrange (il ressemblait vaguement à une chauve-souris) et l'autre (une femme, je crois) projetait des boules d'une dizaine de centimètres de diamètre, qui explosaient au toucher. Les deux se battaient, mais Boule-de-lumière-qui-explose-dans-ta-face avait l'avantage, et remporta la victoire._

 _-Combien on est, ici ? ai-je demandé à Eiji alors qu'Higa s'avançait vers les deux étudiants._

 _-Je dirais deux cent personnes, si on compte les super-vilains, a-t-il dit après une courte hésitation._

 _J'ai accusé le coup. Deux cent personnes ! Ils avaient dû parcourir le Japon entier pour les trouver tous !_

 _-Vous les recrutez comme moi ?_

 _-Oui, a fait l'adolescent (moi qui croyait qu'il avait la trentaine au moins !) au visage couvert de cicatrices. On regarde le journal et on vérifie les archives de vidéosurveillance et celles numériques recensant les vilains en liberté._

 _-Et comment vous m'avez trouvée ? Vous connaissez mon prénom, qui n'était pourtant pas dans le journal._

 _Eiji a esquissé une ébauche de sourire, mais c'était plus flippant qu'autre chose, avec ces cicatrices. Deux d'entre elles lui barraient les lèvres, du menton jusqu'aux pommettes. J'ai remarqué que toutes ses cicatrices étaient étrangement symétriques. On aurait pu couper en deux verticalement son visage, il aurait été balafré exactement aux mêmes endroits. Ses tentatives de sourire n'en étaient que plus vaines : ces deux cicatrices déformaient sa peau. J'ai compris pourquoi il parlait si peu. Chacune de ses paroles tordait étrangement sa face. J'ai éprouvé un peu de compassion pour lui. Qu'avait-il donc enduré pour ressembler à ça ? Il ne paraissait avoir que quelques années de plus que moi, pourtant. Dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans, à tout casser._

 _-On t'a repérée avec l'incident de la fabrique du mois dernier. On sait que ce n'était pas les Toxics Boys, mais toi._

 _J'ai grimacé. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir. Et il commençait à savoir un peu trop de choses sur moi à mon goût._

 _-Et mon prénom ?_

 _-On voulait savoir qui avait réalisé cet exploit, alors j'ai piraté les serveurs de la police et j'ai vu un vidéo de surveillance qui avait filmé ton visage une fraction de seconde. Mais toutes les pièces du puzzle ont fini par se mettre en place quand on a récupéré quelqu'un qui te connaissait._

 _-Hiro, ai-je compris immédiatement._

 _C'était un leader qui avait fui quand son réseau clandestin s'était fait démanteler. On s'était rencontré lors d'un recrutement (la pègre essayait souvent de rassembler des nouveaux membres pour étendre son influence) mais j'avais refusé. La situation avait dégénéré, mais mon alter m'avait permis de fuir sans trop de mal._

 _-Il est donc ici…_

 _Ils avaient rassemblé tout le côté sombre du Japon apparemment…_

 _\- Ensuite, a continué Eiji, on a cherché ta trace à travers la ville, et on a fini par te trouver._

 _-Ok, je vois. Combien de temps ça fait que cette école existe ?_

 _-Environ deux ans (Eiji semblait heureux de tenir une conversation et ne s'arrêtait plus), mais ça fait seulement quelques mois qu'elle est aussi active. Je vais d'ailleurs te faire une visite des lieux, dès cet après-midi._

 _Higa se dirigeait vers nous, accompagnée des deux étudiants, Batman et Boule-de-lumière-dans-ta-face. D'autres personnes venaient voir, et on m'a présenté tellement de monde que j'ai à peine retenu leurs noms. Tous avaient dans le regard cet éclat haineux dès qu'on leur parlait de héros. Ils n'étaient pas venus là pour visiter, c'était certain. Ils voulaient prendre leur revanche sur cette société. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, au milieu de tout ce monde, mais soudain, des appareils ont bipé. Je me suis aperçue que tous portaient une montre noire à leur poignet, et qu'elles avaient sonné en même temps._

 _-C'est l'heure de la réunion hebdomadaire, a annoncé Higa après avoir elle-même consulté sa montre. Tout le monde dans le hall._

 _Elle m'a fait signe de les suivre, ce que j'ai fait en espérant qu'on voudrait bien me donner quelques explications. Nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment. L'entrée était un grand hall, au plafond plus haut que je l'aurais imaginé, avec des balustrades en forme de U à l'envers, qui donnaient sur des portes. En voyant des gens en sortir, j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de salles de classe. Tous descendaient vers nous. Si l'ambiance du bâtiment était assez sombre, l'atmosphère était très différente : ils avaient tous l'air enthousiastes. En me mettant sur la pointe des pieds (j'étais plutôt petite et il y avait beaucoup de personnes taillées façon armoire à glace), j'ai entraperçu une estrade, et une personne qui venait d'y monter. C'était un homme étrange, dont le visage et les bras étaient cachés par une épaisse brume noire. Il portait une sorte de chemise avec un nœud papillon, plus des épaulettes en métal. Impossible de deviner son âge. Higa à sa gauche, il a réclamé le silence, et a commencé à parler d'un ton étonnamment poli._

 _-Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Merci d'être venus. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, la personne qui a provoqué l'incident de la fabrique. Je compte sur vous pour être amicaux avec elle._

 _Plusieurs regards mi-curieux, mi-admiratifs se sont tournés vers moi. J'ai tripoté nerveusement la fermeture éclair de mon sweat : je détestais être au centre de l'attention. À mon grand soulagement, il a enchaîné sur un autre sujet._

 _-Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous : les sélections._

 _Des exclamations de joie ont retenti ici et là. Sélections ? Pour quoi faire ? Décidément, je n'y comprenais rien. Vivement qu'on m'explique tout ça…_

 _-Les personnes sélectionnées sont donc… (chacun retenait son souffle) Hoko Kirigakure, Poison Chainsaw et Hiro Takegumi._

 _Un colosse portant une tronçonneuse en bandoulière s'est avancé d'un pas victorieux sur l'estrade, suivi par Boule-de-lumière-dans-ta-face et de Hiro. Toujours vêtu d'un costume sur-mesure ,le mafieux m'a adressé au passage un petit sourire vicieux, que j'ai ignoré. Je ne savais pas si Hiro m'en voulait toujours, alors s'il décampait de cette école, c'était une bonne chose. Ça me ferait du bien de ne plus voir sa sale tête de fouine._

 _Les trois sont montés sur l'estrade, apparemment très contents d'eux-mêmes. Le colosse (il me semblait en avoir déjà entendu parler, il ne se serait pas fait battre par All Might lui ?) paradait d'un air fier, Hiro affichait toujours ce petit sourire en coin agaçant, et Boule-de-lumière-dans-ta-face (ou Hoko je ne sais quoi) se passait la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds d'un air prétentieux. Elle m'agaçait déjà celle-là. Heureusement qu'elle partait._

 _-Félicitations à vous, vous êtes suffisamment puissants pour intégrer l'Escadron. Sur ce, merci à tous de m'avoir écouté, à la semaine prochaine._

 _La réunion avait duré moins de cinq minutes, mais tellement de questions se pressaient contre mes lèvres que je me suis immédiatement tournée vers Eiji._

 _-Ok, va falloir m'expliquer tout ça, ai-je demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) alors que Brume-Noire et les trois « sélectionnés » partaient par une porte derrière l'estrade._

 _-Je vais t'emmener en salle de classe où tout t'y sera expliqué. Après, je te ferai visiter, a répondu le balafré. Maintenant, suis-moi._

 _Nous avons gravi un escalier. J'en ai profité pour examiner la salle. Un lustre était suspendu au plafond (et il avait l'air ancien et coûteux), le sol était un damier de carreaux noirs et blancs, et les murs peints en gris foncé. Quelques meubles en bois sombre se trouvaient dans les couloirs. J'ai jeté un œil à l'un d'entre eux, une commode. Comme le lustre, elle semblait d'assez bonne qualité, ce qui m'a ramené une question à l'esprit : qui avait été assez riche et puissant pour créer une telle école ? En y réfléchissant bien, une seule personne correspondait à ces critères._

 _All for One._

 _J'ai espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait été battu par All Might, et avec un peu de chance, je ne le reverrai jamais de toute ma vie._

 _Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte, elle aussi en bois sombre. On se serait vraiment cru dans un manoir, pas dans une école._

 _-C'est là, a indiqué Eiji. Je repasse te chercher en fin d'après-midi. On te donnera toutes les réponses que tu souhaites._

 _Puis il est parti, me laissant seule devant la porte. J'ai hésité, ne sachant que faire. Tout était allé si vite. Ce matin encore, j'étais dans la rue, et quelques heures plus tard, j'étais ici. L'impatience a finalement pris le dessus : j'ai posé ma main sur la poignée et j'ai ouvert la porte._


	7. Chapitre 6

**Heyy, vous allez bien ?**

 **Encore une fois ce chapitre est en retard mais je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude à force... Comme c'est la rentrée, je vais être très occupée et il est sûr que le chapitre 7 ne sortira pas avant mi-octobre.**

 **Il ne se passe pas énormément d'évènements dans ce chapitre mais je vous assure que les 4 suivants seront à la hauteur. Je me répète, mais merci énormément de votre soutien 3**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle piste ? **

-Bien, écoutez-moi attentivement. J'ai des nouvelles concernant l'intrusion de ce matin.

La seconde A se tut et observa son professeur principal, Shota Aizawa. La mention de l'évènement avait instantanément capté l'attention de toute la classe, même les moins disciplinés comme Katsuki ou les plus bavards comme Denki.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, ne dites rien aux autres élèves, et encore moins à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'établissement. Une jeune fille s'est introduite ce matin à Yuei, gravement blessée. Je l'ai confondue avec le super-vilain Shigaraki Tomura, raison pour laquelle j'ai déclenché l'alarme. Elle a été hospitalisée chez Recovery Girl et plongée dans un coma artificiel en attendant qu'elle reprenne assez de forces pour guérir. Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Des questions ?

Momo Yaoyorozu leva la main.

-Aizawa-sensei, connaît-on son identité ?

-Non, répondit le héros. Ni son nom, ni son statut (le statut désignait si la personne était un civil, un héros, un vilain ou pire, un super-vilain). L'inspecteur Tsukauchi est justement en train de mener une enquête. D'autres questions ?

Surprenant Aizawa, aucune main ne se leva. Les élèves avaient compris que le professeur n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux.

-Très bien, passons à la suite alors. Cet après-midi, vous serez scindés en deux groupes, dont je vais vous donner la liste. Écoutez bien. Groupe un : Mina, Ochako, Izuku, Hanta, Fumikage, Ojiro, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Rikido, Koji. Groupe deux : Shoto, Katsuki, Minoru, Tenya, Toru, Momo, Denki, Kyoka, Mezo, Yuga. Le groupe 1 viendra avec moi au gymnase Gamma, et le second ira avec Numéro 13 au SCA. C'est clair pour tout le monde ? Bien. Prenez vos livres à la page 27.

* * *

PDV ?

 _Je suis entrée dans la salle. Une bonne vingtaine d'élèves se trouvaient là, et me jaugeaient silencieusement. Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise._

 _-Bonjour, ai-je dit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre._

 _Certains élèves m'ont répondu, d'autres non. J'ai balayé la classe du regard. Il y avait une vingtaine d'élèves environ, assis par deux. Quand je dis élèves, je désigne des personnes de tous les âges. Il y avait quelques adolescents, mais la plupart était de jeunes adultes, ou parfois même des trentenaires. Comme Hiro, ai-je songé. Le plafond était bas, et seule la lumière ténue des néons éclairait la salle. Il n'y avait que deux fenêtres, mais très larges, sur un mur, qui donnaient sur une cour intérieure. Un homme se tenait devant le tableau, alors j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'un prof. Il avait un bec à la place de la bouche, et articulait en chuintant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en pétard, et attachés en catogan. Il portait une longue veste noire et un foulard bleu-gris._

 _-Bonjour, m'a dit le prof. Tu es la nouvelle élève, celle qui a causé l'incident de la fabrique, c'est bien ça ?_

 _J'ai hoché la tête. Le prof s'est présenté (il s'appelait Raven) et m'a indiqué une place. Je m'y suis assise. À côté de moi, il y avait un garçon paraissant assez jeune, probablement le benjamin du groupe. La première chose qui m'a frappée chez lui est son attitude : il avait les épaules rentrées, et le visage fermé, comme s'il avait peur. Il me donnait l'impression qu'il voulait se noyer dans son manteau, beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Je l'ai observé du coin de l'œil, intriguée. Ses yeux étaient à peine entrouverts, et de lourds cernes s'étalaient sous ses pupilles noisettes. Il avait enroulé autour de ses mains des bandages, de telle sorte que ni ses doigts ni ses paumes n'étaient en contact avec les objets qu'il touchait. Un alter trop puissant, peut-être ?_

 _-As-tu des questions ? m'a soudain demandé Raven._

 _J'ai retenu un ricanement. Tu vas être servi mon coco…_

 _-Oh, ça j'en ai, Raven. Primo : c'est quoi cet endroit, en détail ? Deuxio, qui l'a créé ? Tertio, c'était quoi cette réunion tout à l'heure ? Quatr…_

 _-Une par une, s'il te plaît, a exigé le prof. Qui peut lui répondre ?_

 _Une femme brune, d'une vingtaine d'années, a levé la main._

 _-Cette école s'appelle Fuuben. C'est l'antithèse de Yuei. Elle a été créée dans le seul but de renverser les héros. C'est All for One, le super-vilain ultime, notre modèle à tous, qui l'a fondée, pour perpétuer sa volonté même alors qu'il était emprisonné._

 _J'ai tressailli. Alors c'était donc bien lui qui avait créé cet endroit… Malheureusement, je m'en doutais. J'aurais préféré que ce soit une autre personne._

 _-La réunion tout à l'heure se déroule une fois par semaine, a enchaîné la femme brune. Ce sont les sélections. En fonction de tes aptitudes, tu peux être acceptée dans l'Escadron E._

 _Devant mon air perplexe, elle a ajouté :_

 _-L'Escadron E, c'est l'unité qui peut agir à la surface. Escadron Extérieur. La crème des vilains._

 _Donc tout le monde voulait intégrer cet Escadron E. Oui, ils paraissaient tous si pressés d'en découdre que d'être sélectionné signifiait pouvoir enfin agir. C'était logique._

 _-Bien, maintenant, on commence le cours. Je vais vous donner une feuille sur laquelle seront marquées plusieurs situations face à un héros. Vous devrez cocher la bonne solution en fonction de votre alter. La nouvelle, tu nous montreras ton alter, pour que je puisse voir si tu as coché les bonnes situations. Faites passer les copies._

 _Après avoir reçu ma copie, j'ai demandé de quoi écrire à mon voisin. Il m'a tendu un crayon sans me regarder. Ça me faisait très bizarre de me retrouver soudainement en classe, alors que je n'y étais pas allée depuis… Huit ans ? Sept ans ? Pour n'importe quelle autre personne de mon âge, ç'aurait été tout à fait banal. Si on exceptait le fait que je venais d'être recrutée dans une école de vilains bien sûr. Autre chose étonnante, tous étaient calmes et attentifs, malgré leur statut de vilain. Outre la promesse de l'Escadron E, il devait y avoir une discipline très rigoureuse._

 _Bref, j'ai lu la première situation. Autant ne pas être étiquetée élément perturbateur dès le premier jour._

 _ **Situation un : un héros vous poursuit. Son alter est adapté au combat. Que faites-vous ?**_

 _ **A : Vous engagez le combat.**_

 _ **B : Vous continuez de fuir, en espérant que vous allez lui échapper.**_

 _ **C : Vous vous mettez en embuscade pour le surprendre.**_

 _ **D : Vous prenez un otage.**_

 _J'ai entouré le A et j'ai lu la deuxième situation. Une heure plus tard, le prof a ramassé les feuilles._

 _-Suivez-moi, a ordonné Raven. Nous allons dans sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je crois qu'il est temps de voir ce que la nouvelle vaut._

 _J'ai esquissé un rictus en fourrant les mains dans mes poches. Un peu d'action ne me ferait pas de mal. Je commençais à m'ennuyer._

 _Nous sommes partis de la classe. Le hall était totalement désert, à présent. Nous sommes retournés à l'endroit où se battaient Batman et Boule-de-lumière-dans-ta-face. C'était un terrain rectangulaire d'environ cent mètres de long sur cinquante mètres de large. Le sol était assez meuble, élastique, pratique pour faire des sauts et des esquives._

 _-Bon, a dit Raven en tapant des mains. Qui veut affronter la nouvelle ?_

 _La femme brune ayant répondu à mes questions se porta volontaire. Nous nous sommes placées face-à-face. Le prof a rapidement expliqué les règles : on gagnait si l'adversaire déclarait forfait, était K-O ou sortait du terrain. Sinon, tous les coups étaient permis. Sauf tuer son adversaire, bien sûr._

 _Je me suis mise en position d'attaque. La brune a fait de même, et puis a chargé avec un hurlement de victoire. J'ai fait un pas de côté. Le fourmillement habituel dans mes paumes indiquant l'activation de mon alter. La décharge d'adrénaline qui se déverse dans vos veines quand vous êtes en danger. J'ai passé ma langue sur mes lèvres gercées, et j'ai contre-attaqué._

* * *

 _Quelques minutes plus tard…_

 _Un crac sonore a retenti quand j'ai replié mon coude. Elle est tombée à la renverse, le visage en sang._

 _-Elle est inconsciente. Félicitations ! annonça Raven. Je vois que tu mérites ta place ici. Tu intègreras peut-être l'Escadron E dans un mois, qui sait ?_

 _J'ai haussé les épaules. Pour l'instant, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cet Escadron E faisait, donc je préférais me renseigner avant de m'engager. J'ai pensé ironiquement que je n'avais même pas tenu ce raisonnement quand Higa m'avait proposé d'intégrer Fuuben._

 _J'ai assisté ensuite à plusieurs combats. Pour la plupart, ils se débrouillaient assez bien, et la bataille était rude. L'un des étudiants s'est cassé le bras, mais un autre élève l'a guéri en moins de deux minutes. Les pouvoirs de régénération étaient rares, dans la société surhumaine, et d'autant plus recherchés. Le fait qu'un d'eux soit à Fuuben prouvait l'influence de l'école._

 _Après les combats, nous sommes rentrés en classe. Le prof a donné les résultats des tests. La note élevée qu'il m'a attribuée m'a étonnée. D'autant que je me souvienne, je n'avais jamais été une élève modèle. Mais j'avais oublié que ce n'étaient pas des notes de mathématiques ou de grammaire. On vous évaluait sur vos capacités à se débrouiller, et ça, c'était mon domaine de prédilection._

 _Un son de cloche a retenti. J'ai supposé qu'il signait la fin des cours, puisque tous les élèves sont partis juste après. Je suis sortie de la salle. Eiji m'attendait devant la porte, sa casquette enfantine toujours vissée sur son crâne._

 _-Viens, je vais te faire visiter._

 _Je l'ai suivi. Il m'a montré par la fenêtre le terrain sur lequel je m'étais battue._

 _-Là-bas, ce sont les terrains d'entraînement, pour les cours pratiques. Il y en a de plusieurs sortes : marins, boisés, et autres._

 _Ensuite, il m'a pointé du doigt le hall._

 _-C'est le hall, mais nous l'appelons la grande salle. C'est là que sont sélectionnés les membres de l'Escadron E._

 _Il a désigné d'un geste de la main les salles de classe._

 _-C'est là que tu auras tes cours de théorie. Ta salle est la numéro cinq. Tu sauras la trouver à partir de maintenant._

 _Nous avons descendu les marches pour nous retrouver dans la grande salle. Il a désigné une baie vitrée à gauche de l'estrade, à travers laquelle on voyait des chaises et des tables, à côté d'un self._

 _-Là, c'est le réfectoire. Si jamais tu n'aimes pas manger avec les autres, tu peux manger sur le toit ou dans ta salle de classe. N'oublie pas de ramener tes couverts au self._

 _Puis il a montré du doigt une porte à droite de l'estrade._

 _-Là, ce sont les dortoirs du personnel. Bien sûr, l'accès est interdit aux élèves._

 _Nous avons une nouvelle fois gravi les escaliers. J'ai observé les détails de la rampe vernie, sculptée dans le bois. En haut, se trouvait un escalier face à nous, à droite, une porte, et à gauche une autre porte. L'escalier menait au toit. J'ai tout de suite su que j'allais passer du temps dans cet endroit : j'aimais les lieux dégagés et en hauteur, et celui-ci était parfait. Le seul bémol était la lueur artificielle des néons, qui n'était qu'une pâle copie de la lumière des étoiles, que j'affectionnais particulièrement. La porte de gauche menait vers le dortoir des étudiants, et celui de droite, des étudiantes. Les deux étaient séparés pour des raisons évidentes._

 _-Tu sauras te repérer ? m'a demandé Eiji._

 _-Oui, je pense. Par contre, vers où mène cette porte ? ai-je questionné le jeune homme en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la porte en contrebas, derrière l'estrade. Hiro et Boule-de-lumière-dans-ta-face sont partis par là, après avoir été sélectionnés._

 _Le comportement d'Eiji a changé du tout au tout._

 _-Ne vas jamais là-bas si tu n'es pas sélectionnée, m'a-t-il dit d'un ton glacial._

 _Quoique surprise par ce brutal changement de ton, j'ai insisté :_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais croire que vous me cachez des choses._

 _Eiji a gardé le silence, puis a finalement lâché :_

 _-C'est une porte vers la surface. Au bout se trouve un ascenseur, que tu peux voir là-bas._

 _Je me suis mise sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir par la fenêtre une colonne blanche qui partait du sol pour aller se perdre dans l'obscurité du plafond. Alors c'était un ascenseur ?_

 _-Il conduit directement à la base de l'Escadron E. En l'empruntant, tu pourrais signaler sa position aux héros._

 _-D'accord, je vois. Je n'irais pas là-bas. Promis, ai-je ajouté en levant les mains pour clamer mon innocence. Je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis, et encore moins attirer de héros dans cet endroit._

 _Les épaules d'Eiji se sont détendues._

 _-Au fait, ai-je enchaîné, est-ce que tu fais partie de l'Escadron E ?_

 _-Non, a-t-il répondu. Disons que j'endosse plutôt la fonction de surveillant, de prof si absence, de concierge, je gère le réfectoire… Je suis un peu l'homme à tout faire. Et c'est pareil pour Higa, dit-il, ayant deviné ma prochaine question. On va recruter des vilains à la surface, on fait la visite des lieux… Idem pour Raven, et les deux autres profs._

 _-Je vois. Et l'Escadron E, quel est son rôle, exactement ?_

 _-Il est constitué des meilleurs super-vilains de notre école. Une fois à la surface, il affaiblit les héros en attaquant les plus faibles d'entre eux, et en leur enlevant leur alter._

 _-Enlever leur alter ? ai-je fait en écarquillant les yeux._

 _-Tout à fait. Notre jeune leader en a la possibilité, car All for One (il prononça son nom d'un ton révérencieux) lui a donné le sien. Et une fois que les héros les plus faibles seront neutralisés, nous nous attaquerons à ceux plus forts, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à les anéantir complètement._

 _C'était un plan ambitieux. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment comment cela pouvait être possible. Dieu merci, All for One, le super-vilain originel, était derrière les barreaux. Comment espéraient-ils pouvoir battre Endeavor, par exemple ? Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose qu'ils ne m'avaient pas dit ?_

 _-Maintenant, tu dois aller te reposer à ton dortoir. Ta chambre est la dernière porte à droite. Et je te conseille fortement de ne pas sortir de ta chambre après dix heures, une fois que le couvre-feu est tombé._

 _Et Eiji m'a plantée là, devant la porte du dortoir féminin._

 _-Sympa, ai-je marmonné en m'engageant dans le long couloir. J'ai poussé la porte que m'avait indiquée Eiji. La pièce était assez spacieuse. Un lit se trouvait dans l'angle, entre le mur du fond et le mur de gauche. À droite, il y avait une grande fenêtre, d'où on pouvait voir une petite forêt. Probablement le terrain d'entraînement boisé dont Eiji m'avait parlé. Au sol, un tapis. Une petite porte donnait sur une minuscule salle de bain, avec douche et WC. Toute la chambre était dans les tons gris. J'ai fermé la porte, et je me suis écroulée sur mon lit. Des dizaines d'informations tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, mais je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose : me reposer. Je me suis endormie presque immédiatement._

* * *

Retour au présent, PDVE

L'inspecteur Naomasa Tsukauchi séchait. Il n'avait absolument aucune information sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Pourtant, il était brillant, mais là, rien ! À croire qu'elle n'avait jamais existé. Soupirant une énième fois, il entreprit de ranger un peu son bureau, qui était encombré par des dizaines de dossiers. Alors qu'il tentait de déterminer où allait une liasse de papiers, un article de journal découpé s'en détacha et tomba sur le sol. Intrigué, l'inspecteur le ramassa et le posa sous sa lampe pour l'examiner plus attentivement. C'était sur l'incident de la fabrique. Il y a peu de temps, une usine d'équipement héroïque avait explosé. Une photo avait été prise par un témoin, sur le toit d'un immeuble non loin. Elle montrait une silhouette petite, le visage masqué par une capuche et engoncée dans un sweat trop large. C'était le principal suspect de l'affaire. Et cela lui rappelait drôlement quelqu'un…

L'inspecteur composa un numéro sur son téléphone fixe.

-Allo ? Oui, Inspecteur Tsukauchi à l'appareil. Je voudrais consulter les archives sur l'incident de la fabrique…

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du policier. Peut-être qu'il avait une piste, finalement…


	8. Chapitre 7

**Déjà le septième chapitre !**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. N'oubliez pas que même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, vous pouvez en laisser une ! ça motive énormément alors même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit "j'ai bien aimé", n'hésitez pas. Et même si votre avis est négatif, si vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous n'aimez pas, ça m'aidera pour la suite, donc ne vous gênez pas. Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 7 : L'ascenseur**

Naomasa attendit quelques minutes sur une chaise, avant qu'un homme petit et moustachu ne vienne le chercher. Il lui serra la main, puis lui indiqua un rayon avant de le laisser travailler. L'inspecteur promena son doigt sur les étagères numérotées, puis déposa une vingtaine de cassettes dans un carton avant de les emporter dans la salle vidéo et de les faire défiler une par une. Toutes étaient des enregistrements de caméras de vidéosurveillance de la fabrique, le jour où elle avait explosé, même si quelques-uns d'entre elles avaient été détruites par la déflagration. Il y avait bien des archives numériques, mais elles avaient été piratées et l'informaticien n'avait pas réussi à les récupérer. Heureusement, tout avait déjà été copié et pouvait être consulté manuellement.

Ce détail avait conforté son idée selon laquelle la jeune fille qui avait débarqué à Yuei ce matin était peut-être liée à l'incident de la fabrique. Les archives de la police étaient protégées par des systèmes à la pointe de la technologie et que quelqu'un ait pu les hacker était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Qui avait bien pu le faire ? Qui avait blessé la jeune fille ? Il s'agissait peut-être de la même personne ou organisation.

Fiévreux, il s'assit à la table et mit en route le premier enregistrement. Cette fébrilité, lorsqu'il découvrait une nouvelle piste, cette joie nerveuse lorsqu'il faisait le lien entre deux évènements, c'était là toute la récompense de son travail. La police n'était pas très bien considérée dans la société surhumaine, au contraire des héros qui, eux, étaient adulés. Malgré cela, Naomasa aimait son métier et n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde.

Au fur et à mesure que les enregistrements passaient, il commençait à douter de son hypothèse. Mais il voulait être certain de ne pas rater un détail crucial, alors il resta planté devant l'écran, scrutant de ses yeux noirs les différents niveaux de l'usine.

Il finit par ne rester qu'une seule cassette dans le carton. L'étiquette collée sur le dessus indiquait le numéro de la caméra. 9. C'était sa dernière chance. Si la jeune fille n'apparaissait pas sur celle-ci, c'était que la personne sur la photo du journal n'était pas celle qui, en ce moment, était allongée à l'infirmerie de l'UA. Et dans ce cas, la piste qu'il avait découverte ne menait nulle part. Naomasa inséra la cassette dans le lecteur, puis attendit. Les minutes défilaient. La petite cour que surveillait la caméra était parfaitement vide. L'inspecteur avait déjà accepté l'idée de son échec, quand soudain, une personne apparut à l'écran.

Il sauta littéralement de sa chaise et pressa le bouton « ralenti » de la télécommande. La cour était vide, à l'exception d'une silhouette qui portait un sweat noir. Au vu de ses mouvements et de sa morphologie, c'était une fille de petite taille. Elle correspondait parfaitement à la jeune fille de Yuei. Elle se retourna un quart de seconde : c'était bien son visage. Le doute n'était pas permis.

Elle courait. Elle se retrouva à l'autre bout du patio, et essaya d'ouvrir les lourdes portes grises en métal. Elle posa le pied dessus et tira, mais rien n'y fit. Elle regarda en arrière et afficha une expression affolée. Elle serra les poings, sembla se concentrer, et sa peau eut l'air de changer de couleur (Naomasa maudit la mauvaise qualité de l'écran, qui ne lui permettait pas de voir correctement). Là, elle donna un coup de pied, et les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Une seconde plus tard, un groupe apparaissait à l'écran, et s'engouffrait dans la brèche, à la poursuite de la jeune fille. L'un d'eux referma les portes, puis disparut avec les autres.

Tout cela avait duré moins de cinq secondes. Pour peu qu'à ce moment-là, un surveillant regardait ailleurs, baillait, ou allait se chercher un café, il n'aurait rien vu.

Naomasa connaissait ce groupe. C'était de jeunes délinquants, des petites frappes. Les Toxics Boys. Étaient-ils responsables de l'incident de la fabrique ? Et des blessures de la jeune fille ?

Non. Pas des blessures, en tout cas. Recovery Girl avait dit qu'elles dataient de vingt-quatre heures, à tout casser. L'incident de la fabrique était survenu le mois dernier. Dans le monde de l'ombre, grâce à ses informateurs, il savait que les Toxics Boys prétendaient avoir provoqué l'explosion de l'usine, mais personne ne les avait crus. Ils n'étaient pas assez puissants ou organisés pour le faire.

Cette explosion serait donc de la faute de cette frêle jeune fille ? Peu crédible. Mais Naomasa, pourtant, le pensait. Son alter, qu'elle avait utilisé pour défoncer les portes, paraissait puissant. Elle aurait pu le faire. Elle avait du éviter les caméras, et les Toxics Boys aussi, en la suivant. Les autres enregistrements la montrant avaient dû disparaître dans l'explosion. Sa seule erreur était donc cette caméra numéro 9.

Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. C'était un vrai fantôme. Elle n'avait jamais laissé de traces ailleurs. Malheureusement, il allait devoir attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Nezu l'avait appelé, il y a peu, pour lui signaler l'étrange chaîne mauve sur son cou. Là non plus, il n'avait pas de piste. Une bonne nouvelle cependant : elle avait récupéré assez de forces pour que Recovery Girl utilise son alter sur elle. L'infirmière avait été surprise de la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille avait récupéré ses forces, en une journée à peine ! Au bord de mort le matin, et en fin d'après-midi, elle était déjà bien plus en forme. L'infirmière utiliserait son alter ce soir, et elle devrait se réveiller après un jour ou deux de repos.

L'inspecteur retomba dans sa chaise et renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, le cerveau en ébullition. Il aurait des réponses. Bientôt.

* * *

Pendant ce temps...

-C'est toi, mon garçon ? Je t'en prie, entre.

Izuku pénétra dans l'infirmerie et salua sa gérante. Il était revenu voir rapidement comment allait la jeune fille. C'était la fin des cours : le groupe un, qui était au gymnase, venait de terminer, et le groupe deux, qui était au SCA (Simulateur de Catastrophes et d'Accidents) rentrait en car et allait arriver dans le quart d'heure. Il avait profité de l'absence de la moitié de sa classe pour s'éclipser discrètement.

-Elle va bien ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté du lit.

-J'ai utilisé mon alter sur elle avant que tu arrives, répondit Recovery Girl, assise à son bureau et prenant des notes sur un bout de papier. Elle va se réveiller dans quelques jours.

-Déjà ? fit Izuku en haussant un sourcil. Elle était si mal ce matin !

-Elle a une faculté de récupération assez extraordinaire. J'ignore si c'est lié ou non à son alter. En tout cas, elle sera sur pied dans trois jours au grand maximum !

L'adolescent observa la jeune fille couchée dans le lit. Recovery Girl lui avait enlevé ses bandages et son masque à oxygène. Elle dormait paisiblement, quand soudain, ses yeux se mirent à rouler sous ses paupières. Elle rêvait…

Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts. Il remercia l'infirmière, mais avant de partir, regarda une dernière fois le visage de la fille, éclairé par le soleil couchant. Il referma la porte.

Dans trois jours au grand maximum, il saurait son nom…

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

Katsuki Bakugo était l'un des seuls éveillés dans le car. Les autres dormaient, ou du moins sommeillaient. Todoroki et Yaoyorozu discutaient à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves. La brune riait doucement.

Katsuki détourna la tête pour ne pas voir cette scène dégoulinant d'amour et de mièvrerie. Il mourait d'envie de leur gueuler de s'embrasser et de la boucler, mais il se retint. Oui, même lui pouvait être poli parfois. Mais parfois. Pas trop souvent non plus. Voire très rarement.

Il se demanda ce que faisait Deku. Cet abruti lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain.

Le blond mit ses bras derrière sa tête. Il avait du mal à croire que la fille qui avait débarqué à Yuei n'était arrivée que depuis ce matin. Ça paraissait être il y a des siècles.

Il se renfonça dans son siège, croisa les bras, et attendit que le car conduit par Numéro 13 arrive au lycée.

* * *

 _PDV ?_

 _J'ai ouvert les yeux._

 _J'étais allongée sur un lit. Durant une minute, j'ai fixé les trous du plafond avant que les souvenirs de cette journée ne me réveillent définitivement. Higa, Eiji, Fuuben…_

 _Je me suis étirée, puis j'ai avisé un petit paquet à côté de moi, enveloppé dans du papier journal. Un petit mot y était accroché : « de la part d'Eiji, pour ton arrivée parmi nous ». J'ai déchiré l'emballage. Il y avait une montre noire, qui affichait 23h12, une chemise blanche, un short, et, à ma grande joie, des boulettes de riz. Je me suis mentalement promis de remercier le balafré._

 _Après avoir liquidé les onigiri à vitesse grand V, j'ai essayé la chemise, qui m'allait bien, puis le short, en toile grise (Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, avec le gris !). Il était un peu grand, alors j'ai préféré garder mon jean et mes sneakers, puis ai enfilé la chemise avec mon sweat noir par-dessus. Je me suis rappelé la présence de mon sac, et j'ai fouillé l'intérieur pour en tirer un bonnet noir qui avait une fermeture éclair sur un côté. Il me tenait chaud, et je l'aimais beaucoup. Quant à mes mitaines, je les avais enlevées : c'était plus confortable quand on était à l'intérieur._

 _Rassasiée et en pleine forme, je me suis vite ennuyée. Bizarrement, ces quelques heures de sommeil m'avaient suffi. Après les émotions de la journée, ce calme soudain me paraissait trop envahissant. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran de la montre. 23h24. Le couvre-feu était en place._

 _Me postant à la fenêtre, j'ai promené mon regard sur la grande caverne. Les terrains d'entraînement semblaient s'étirer à l'infini. J'étais curieuse de connaître la taille exacte de l'immense caverne. C'était sûrement une personne dotée d'un alter très puissant qui l'avait créée. Au loin, la colonne de l'ascenseur s'élevait dans le noir et tranchait sur le reste du décor. Je me suis rappelé la visite du lycée et l'étrange avertissement du balafré._

 _J'avais le sentiment qu'Eiji ne m'avait pas répondu sincèrement. J'étais plutôt douée pour analyser le comportement de gens. Ses mains qu'il avait tordues durant la conversation, son brusque changement de ton, le soulagement dans sa voix lorsque j'ai fait mine de le croire et de lui promettre de ne pas aller là-bas… La méfiance était profondément ancrée en moi depuis longtemps. Et elle me disait qu'Eiji n'avait pas joué franc jeu avec moi. Peut-être que l'ascenseur conduisait ailleurs qu'en surface ? Vers une salle secrète ?_

 _Et si j'allais l'examiner de plus près ? Une petite voix dans ma tête protesta : Mais le couvre-feu…_

 _Bah, de toute façon, je n'avais jamais aimé respecter les règles._

 _-On va voir tout de suite s'il m'a dit la vérité, ai-je murmuré._

 _Après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai finalement reposé ma montre, car je craignais qu'elle ne sonne alors que je m'aventurais dehors. Par contre, j'ai pris mon sac dans lequel se trouvaient ma lampe, une corde, et mon couteau suisse. Je préférais être parée à toute éventualité c'est ça qui m'avait gardée en vie si longtemps._

 _J'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Le lycée était peut-être surveillé, alors c'était d'après moi la meilleure solution. Avant de partir, j'ai coincé ma lampe entre mes dents pour m'éclairer, puis j'ai commencé la descente. Je me trouvais au deuxième étage. Il y avait une corniche un peu plus bas. J'étais de petite taille, mais agile, ce qui était un bon atout pour faire de l'escalade. Je me suis laissée pendre au rebord de la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide, tendant les jambes, uniquement retenue par mes bras. Mes orteils ont touché le bord de la corniche, et j'ai pris appui sur celle-ci. Bien, première étape franchie._

 _Le haut de la fenêtre du premier étage était ma prochaine prise. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas utiliser la technique précédente, car elle était trop loin. De plus, je pouvais me faire remarquer si je faisais du bruit, en tapant contre le volet. Le sol était à six mètres environ. Trop haut pour sauter._

 _Sous le stress, les paumes de mes mains suaient et glissaient. Que faire ? Le tintement de la fermeture éclair de mon sac m'a soudain donné une idée. J'ai sorti la corde de mon sac. Elle était taillée pour l'escalade. En me redressant précautionneusement, j'ai fait un nœud autour de la corniche, et j'ai serré le plus fort possible. Ma bouche était sèche j'ai dégluti bruyamment, puis essuyé mes paumes contre mon pantalon._

 _Posant mes sneakers contre le mur, j'ai agrippé la corde et commencé à descendre en rappel. C'était dangereux, mais passer par le lycée l'était encore plus. Mes muscles tremblaient sous l'effort. J'ai atteint la fenêtre du premier étage, où je me suis posée sur le rebord pour laisser mes bras récupérer. Il devait rester environ trois mètres entre moi et le sol. J'ai vérifié jusqu'ou la corde descendait : normalement, je devrais pouvoir la saisir d'en bas, une fois que mon inspection de l'ascenseur terminée._

 _Jugeant inutile de me fatiguer encore plus, j'ai estimé qu'un saut était désormais possible. Je me suis assise sur le rebord (heureusement que les stores étaient baissés !), puis j'ai poussé sur mes bras pour me propulser en avant. Pari réussi, même un peu trop d'ailleurs._

 _Cette façade était bordée par un petit parc. Les arbres (des pins, je crois) étaient hauts. Et je n'avais pas pris en compte les branches qui partaient du tronc pour s'élargir vers l'extérieur. Vous savez, les aiguilles d'un pin, ça pique._

 _J'ai mis mes mains devant ma figure in extremis pour protéger mon visage au maximum, ce qui ne m'a pas empêchée de me prendre la branche. Pour amortir le choc, j'ai eu le réflexe de faire une roulade, mais l'atterrissage n'a pas été sans douleur non plus._

 _Assise par terre, des aiguilles plein les cheveux, j'ai poussé un superbe juron, avant de me rappeler que j'enfreignais le règlement de l'école et que je ne risquais pas qu'une simple heure de colle… mais plutôt ma vie, si je me faisais prendre. Enfin, ils ne m'auraient (probablement) pas tuée… Mais on n'était pas vraiment dans un lycée normal, ici. Pour que les caïds de la rue soient aussi disciplinés, il devait avoir des punitions très sévères… Raison de plus pour être discrète._

 _J'ai vérifié que personne ne m'avait entendue, puis je me suis levée en secouant mes vêtements sans oublier de marmonner quelques insultes très fleuries à l'égard des conifères. J'ai plissé les yeux pour distinguer le chemin que je devrais prendre._

 _Avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur, je devais sortir du bois, et franchir plusieurs terrains d'entraînement : celui sur lequel j'avais combattu, un autre qui consistait en un lac circulaire d'environ vingt mètres de diamètre, et un dernier, des faux immeubles qui formaient un labyrinthe. Par contre, pour l'instant, j'étais cachée par le petit parc, mais ensuite je serai complètement à découvert. Si quelqu'un ouvrait sa fenêtre à ce moment, il pourrait éventuellement me voir. Il fallait que je marche le plus possible dans les endroits sombres, non éclairés._

 _J'ai rajusté les lanières de mon sac sur mon dos, et je suis sortie du bois. Le terrain d'entraînement 1, celui sur lequel j'avais combattu, était simple à franchir. J'ai juste couru le plus vite possible, me baissant au maximum. J'avançais à grands pas, et en moins de trente secondes, j'étais de l'autre côté du terrain. Je me suis accroupie dans une zone d'ombre, haletante, vérifiant par-dessus mon épaule si un visage pâlot était apparu à l'une des fenêtres, inspirant de toute la force de ses poumons pour donner l'alerte._

 _Rien. La façade n'avait pas bougé. Personne ne m'avait vue._

 _J'ai longuement inspiré pour me calmer. Si je continuais à paniquer comme ça, j'allais me faire un arrêt cardiaque toute seule. Une fois les battements de mon cœur apaisés, j'ai observé la surface du lac, à quelques mètres de moi. Les eaux, dans la nuit, étaient d'un noir d'encre. J'ai froncé les sourcils, alors qu'une question me venait soudain à l'esprit._

 _Nous étions sous la surface. Pourquoi avais-je employé le terme « nuit » ? J'ai levé les yeux vers les puissants néons du plafond. À mon arrivée, ils étaient allumés. Là, ils étaient éteints. J'ai compris ! Quand il faisait nuit à la surface, ils éteignaient les néons et allumaient les petits lampadaires près des terrains d'entraînement. Le jour, c'était l'inverse._

 _-Bien, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais faut que je passe ce lac, ai-je chuchoté._

 _Pour rester discrète, je vais devoir nager à travers le lac… Super…_

 _Et puis là, d'un coup, j'ai songé à une chose. Et je me suis sentie stupide. Très stupide. Je n'avais pas pensé à utiliser mon alter._

 _-Mais quelle conne ! ai-je murmuré._

 _Pourquoi ne m'était-il pas venu à l'esprit immédiatement ? J'étais débile ou quoi ? Je l'avais depuis mes quatre ans ! Des images fugaces ont soudain traversé mon esprit. Un couloir sombre. Du rouge sur les murs. Des cris au loin. Une respiration effrénée – la mienne ?_

 _Puis je suis revenue à la réalité. Les images ont disparu. J'ai eu une sensation bizarre. Une petite voix, au fond de moi, m'a soufflé quelques mots :_

 _« C'est normal que tu n'y penses pas. Après tout, cet alter…. »_

 _J'ai fait taire la petite voix. N'importe quoi. C'est juste que sous l'influence de la panique, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Voilà. C'est ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Et maintenant, j'allais user de mon alter pour être quasi-invisible. J'ai retiré touts mes habits ainsi que mes chaussures, à l'exception de mes sous-vêtements, et les ai planqués dans la zone d'ombre. Personne ne les verrait là, et au retour de mon inspection, je les récupérerai. Mon sac allait m'être aussi utile, alors je l'ai mis sous mon ventre pour qu'il ne se voie pas. Ceci fait, je me suis dirigée vers le sentier bordant le lac, et ai touché le sol. Ma peau est devenue de la même couleur que la roche : et je me fondais parfaitement dans le décor. Mes sous-vêtements étaient noirs, et ne se voyaient pas. Sinon, ma peau, mes yeux, mes cheveux, et tout le reste étaient de la roche. Ainsi, j'étais indétectable, et j'ai trottiné jusqu'aux immeubles labyrinthiques. Je l'ai contourné, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. J'étais cachée par le béton, alors j'en ai profité pour relâcher la tension que j'avais accumulée. À présent calme et sereine, j'ai levé les yeux vers une colonne qui montait jusqu'en haut de la grotte._

 _-Allons voir un peu ça._

 _Je me suis approchée. La paroi était en métal. J'ai frappé comme si je tapais à une porte._

 _Pas de son._

 _Bizarre. Si c'était une cage d'escalier, c'était que c'était creux à l'intérieur. Et là, le bruit léger m'indiquait que ce n'était pas creux._

 _-C'est peut-être que l'ascenseur est à ce niveau ?_

 _Dans ce cas, plus haut, ça sonnerait creux. Je n'avais pas fait ce chemin pour rien, alors j'ai décidé de vérifier. J'ai pris la deuxième corde dans mon sac et j'ai cherché à me trouver une prise. Rien. La colonne était complètement lisse. Impossible de grimper. Restait mon couteau suisse. Je l'ai planté dans le métal sans espérer grand-chose._

 _La lame s'est enfoncée dedans comme dans du beurre. J'ai étouffé un cri de surprise._

 _-Ce foutu ascenseur est en fer-blanc !_

 _Je me doutais déjà que c'était louche, mais obstinée comme je l'étais, il me fallait la confirmation. J'ai poussé sur le couteau pour l'enfoncer plus profondément, tout en le tournant pour agrandir le trou. À un moment, il a cogné contre quelque chose de dur. La paroi de l'ascenseur, peut-être ?_

 _Mes espoirs se sont écroulés à l'instant où j'ai brandi la lampe._

 _Il n'y avait que de la roche au fond. Pas la peine de grimper en haut de la colonne. Ce serait la même chose. Une colonne de pierre joliment enveloppée par du fer-blanc. J'ai rebouché le trou en tordant le métal. Bien. Il fallait s'approcher de près pour voir la minuscule ouverture. Ensuite, j'ai couru pour ramasser mes affaires et retrouver la sécurité relative de ma chambre._

 _On nous avait menti._

 _Tout le monde nous avait menti._

 _Eiji m'avait menti._

 _Ce n'était pas un ascenseur. Il ne conduisait nulle part._

 _C'était un leurre._

 _Dans ce cas, où menait la porte derrière l'estrade ?_


	9. Chapitre 8

**J'ai honte de moi, un an ou presque que je vous fais poireauter... Mais voilà la suite ! Je vais publier régulièrement comme j'ai beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Le mystère de Fuuben ne fait que s'épaissir...**

* * *

 **My Villain Academia**

 **Chapitre 8 : Le garçon aux mains bandées**

-Désolé de vous réunir à cette heure tardive, mais nous avons de nouvelles informations au sujet de la jeune fille, leur exposa Nezu, le proviseur.

L'ensemble des professeurs de Yuei étaient là. Midnight baillait sans aucune retenue, Present Mic (oui, même ce mec hyperactif !) essayait de garder ses paupières ouvertes… Même Aizawa (insomniaque, par-dessus le marché) avait envie de dormir. Les médias avaient harcelé l'établissement pour avoir des détails croustillants, et ils avaient dû jongler entre leurs cours et les journalistes qui tentaient par tous les moyens d'avoir des infos (même de s'introduire clandestinement dans l'enceinte du lycée !). Cependant, à l'évocation de la jeune fille, toute fatigue sembla s'envoler et ils furent soudain parfaitement à l'écoute.

-Mr Tsukauchi, à vous, fit la souris, l'invitant ainsi à prendre la parole.

-Bien. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas au courant que les archives de la police ont été piratées.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, mais la surprise se lisait sur leur visage, en particulier celui d'All Might, qui savait à quel point les systèmes étaient perfectionnés.

-Les seules informations qui ont été hackées sont les vidéos de surveillance de la fabrique qui a explosé le mois dernier. J'ai supposé qu'il y avait un rapport avec la jeune fille, alors je les ai consultées manuellement. Voici ce que j'ai trouvé.

Il leur montra au ralenti l'extrait où la jeune fille apparaissait brièvement. À la fin, Naomasa reprit la parole.

-Je pense que ce ne sont pas les Toxics Boys, mais elle, qui est responsable de l'explosion de la fabrique. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit volontaire.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête, certains prenant des notes.

-Recovery Girl a également découvert quelque chose, ce midi, en changeant les bandages de notre invitée. Une chaîne mauve entoure son cou. Ce n'est ni un tatouage, ni une tache de naissance. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de l'effet d'un alter. Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée à ce sujet ?

Chacun fouilla sa mémoire, sans succès, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizawa s'éclaircisse la gorge et prenne la parole :

-Je crois avoir déjà vu quelque chose de similaire.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Malheureusement, je ne me rappelle plus de qui possédait cet alter. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

-Très bien, fit la souris. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil, je ne vous ai que déjà trop retenus.

Ils quittèrent la salle l'un après l'autre. À la sortie, All Might échangea quelques mots avec son ami policier. La jeune fille devait tremper dans des affaires très graves pour que des hackers si perfectionnés se soient mis à sa poursuite. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir qui…

* * *

 _Un peu avant, dans le bâtiment de la seconde A…_

Il était vingt-deux heures. Tous les élèves de la seconde A étaient douchés, et prêts à dormir, mais aucun n'en avait envie. Izuku, encore plus que les autres. Il voulait absolument savoir qui était la jeune fille. Les élèves, allongés sur les canapés de la salle de repos de leur dortoir, bavardaient, le plus souvent de l'incident du matin, mis à part Denki et Kyoka, sur le sofa, qui parlaient d'un groupe de musique (Linkin Park, s'il avait bien compris). Katsuki était assis sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés. Quand celui-ci croisa le regard d'Izuku, il lui jeta un regard noir (enfin, encore plus noir que d'habitude). Pourtant, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'énerver…

Soudain, Ochako revint du couloir, un paquet de cartes à la main.

-Les gars, ça vous dit une partie de loup-garou ?

-Bonne idée, approuva Tsuyu. Ça nous changera les idées.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Denki.

-T'es sérieux ? se moqua Katsuki.

-Je vais t'expliquer, répondit la fille-grenouille en ignorant superbement le blond explosif. Il y a deux types de rôles : les loups-garous et les villageois. Les loups-garous se font passer pour des villageois, et chaque nuit, ils se réveillent et désignent un villageois à tuer. À la fin de chaque journée, après un débat pour débusquer les loups garous, on appelle le bourreau et il exécute une personne désignée par un vote. Le but des villageois est d'éliminer tous les loups-garous, et celui des loups-garous est d'éliminer tous les villageois. Jusque là, ça va ? (le blond hocha la tête) Alors, continuons. Parmi les villageois, il y a quelques rôles un peu spéciaux. Je vais te citer ceux qu'on va utiliser.

Le chasseur : en mourant, il peut emporter une personne qu'il suspecte d'être un loup-garou avec lui.

La sorcière : elle possède deux potions, une pour sauver quelqu'un qui vient d'être tué, l'autre pour tuer quelqu'un. Chaque potion ne peut être utilisée qu'une seule fois. À la fin de chaque nuit, juste avant le réveil des autres joueurs, la sorcière se réveille et le maître du jeu lui montre la personne qui a été tuée par les loups-garous et lui demande si elle veut la sauver, puis lui demande si elle veut tuer quelqu'un.

Cupidon : son rôle est très simple. Au début de la partie, lors de la première nuit, il va désigner deux personnes, les amoureux. Si l'un meurt, l'autre meurt aussi. Le but des amoureux est de survivre. En tuant l'autre espèce s'ils sont dans la même, et en tuant tout le monde s'ils sont un loup-garou et un humain.

La petite fille : un rôle très important. La nuit, lorsque les loups-garous se réveillent, elle peut ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui sont les loups-garous. Si elle n'est pas discrète, elle se fera tuer.

C'est tout pour ces rôles. Les autres seront des villageois lambda. Autre chose : pas le droit de montrer sa carte pour prouver son espèce, et les morts, qui ne parlent pas, viendront se mettre derrière le maître du jeu, pour ne pas déranger les vivants. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

-Je crois que j'ai compris, affirma Denki.

-Parfait ! Dans ce cas, on commence. Moi, Ochako, je serai le maître du jeu, donc impartiale. Est-ce que quelqu'un ne veut pas jouer ? Non ? Super ! Alors, puisqu'il y a dix-neuf joueurs… Hum… Il y aura huit loups-garous et onze villageois ! Ça me paraît équitable (Ochako alla éteindre la lumière et sortit sa lampe de poche). Bien, tout le monde ferme les yeux. Je vais distribuer les rôles. Quand je vous touche l'épaule, vous ouvrez les yeux, vous regardez votre carte, puis vous la cachez dans une de vos poches.

Izuku l'entendit faire le tour des élèves, puis ce fut à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et regarda sa carte. Elle représentait un homme, grand, qui portait un fusil. _Le chasseur_ , comprit-il.

La brunette finit de distribuer les rôles puis prit une voix grave.

-La nuit tombe au village de Yuei. Dix-neuf personnes sont présentes, parmi lesquelles se sont glissés huit loups-garous. Les paupières lourdes de fatigue, tous s'endorment. Cupidon se réveille.

Izuku tendit l'oreille pour percevoir un mouvement, mais rien. C'était une personne discrète, donc probablement pas Eijiro ou Mina.

-Les deux amoureux ont été désignés. Cupidon se rendort. Les deux amoureux à qui je vais toucher l'épaule se réveillent.

Cette fois, il entendit quelqu'un bouger en face de lui. Denki ? Ou Eijiro ? Ou peut-être Kyoka.

-Les amoureux se sourient. Allez, souriez, insista Ochako. Voilà. C'était pas difficile. Bien, les deux amoureux se rendorment. À présent, les loups-garous se réveillent. Ils pointent du doigt une victime. Les loups-garous doivent se mettre d'accord… ça y est, ils ont tué un villageois. Les loups-garous se rendorment. La sorcière se réveille. Veut-elle sauver quelqu'un ? (elle attendit quelques secondes) Tuer quelqu'un ? Bien. La sorcière se rendort. Le village de Yuei se réveille (elle ralluma la lumière). Malheureusement, une personne nous a quittés : c'est toi, Mina.

-Quoi ? Au premier tour ? se plaignit Ashido. C'est pas juste !

Malgré ses jérémiades, elle alla quand même se placer près d'Ochako et observa la scène, boudeuse.

-Les habitants se concertent, car ils doivent tuer quelqu'un à la fin de la journée. Quelqu'un a-t-il des soupçons ?

-Moi, fit Sato. J'ai entendu bouger à ma droite. Je pense que Tokoyami est un loup-garou.

-Moi, c'est toi que j'ai entendu bouger, répondit Tokoyami avec un calme olympien. Tu es un loup-garou, et tu essayes de m'éliminer.

Sato eut un court moment d'hésitation qui le trahit.

-Faux.

-C'est lui le loup-garou ! affirma Katsuki. Il a hésité avant de répondre.

-Vaut mieux l'éliminer, approuva Tsuyu.

Le vote fut implacable : tous étaient contre lui. Il montra sa carte.

-Loup-garou ! J'avais raison, fit le corbeau.

-Bien joué, le félicita Izuku.

-La nuit tombe, reprit le maître du jeu. Tout le monde s'endort…

Un peu plus tard…

-Et Shoto était… un loup-garou ! Les villageois ont gagné !

Izuku topa dans la main de Tenya. La fin de la partie était arrivée : Shoto était le dernier loup-garou encore en lice, et Hanta, la petite fille, l'avait dénoncé. Restait en vie cinq villageois sur onze : Izuku (le chasseur), Hanta (la petite fille), Tsuyu (Cupidon), Tenya et Tokoyami, qui avait été ressuscité de justesse par Toru, la sorcière. Les villageois morts étaient Eijiro, Toru, Mina, Ojiro, Yuga et Koji. Les loups-garous étaient Sato, Shoto, Katsuki (qui n'était pas doué pour mentir), Denki, Kyoka, Momo, Minoru et Mezo.

Shoto et Momo avaient été redoutables, manipulant Toru pour qu'elle tue Ojiro, détournant tous les soupçons sur d'autres personnes. Hanta avait été très astucieux en tant que petite fille : les deux surdoués de la classe avaient été tués grâce à lui. Denki, rien de surprenant, s'était fait éliminer au troisième tour, en très mauvais menteur, et avait entraîné Eijiro, son amoureux, dans sa chute.

-D'ailleurs je pige pas, fit Denki en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Pourquoi tu m'as mis avec Eijiro, Tsuyu ?

-Le but de Cupidon est de faire des couples inattendus. Si j'avais désigné Shoto et Momo, ou toi et Kyoka, tout le monde aurait deviné. C'est ça qui est drôle.

À cette déclaration, Shoto et Momo rougirent, puis s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Denki donna un coup de coude à Kyoka en riant, qui, elle, était devenue écarlate.

Ils firent une autre partie : Izuku fut un loup-garou, et fut désigné comme amoureux de Kyoka, avant d'être tué, mais ce fut son équipe qui gagna.

Tous commençaient à bailler (on n'était pas loin de minuit), et filèrent vers leurs chambres. Izuku resta discuter un peu avec Ochako.

-C'était une bonne idée, le loup-garou, la complimenta-t-il. On se le refera.

-Quand j'étais petite, j'y jouais souvent avec mes parents (elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir) alors ça m'a fait plaisir, à moi aussi. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Izuku !

Il lui retourna la politesse, monta dans sa chambre, et se coucha. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas immédiatement. Le visage de la jeune fille était comme tatoué sur ses paupières : il la voyait même quand il fermait les yeux.

Cette fille… était-elle un simple villageois ou un loup-garou qui les dévorerait aussitôt réveillé ?

* * *

 _PDV ?_

 _Je me suis réveillée en sursaut. La montre bipait, indiquant 7h._

 _-Déjà ? Oh non, pas vrai…_

 _J'étais rentrée de mon expédition nocturne la tête pleine de questions qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser dans un endroit pareil. Il était clair que je devais garder ce que j'avais découvert pour moi. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à qui faire confiance, ici. Je n'avais donc que très peu dormi._

 _Les cours commençaient dans une heure, alors j'ai eu le temps de prendre une douche. Ça faisait du bien : la dernière fois que je m'étais lavée remontait à une semaine, dans des bains publics. L'eau chaude balayait la crasse, qui tombait par plaques entières et disparaissait dans le siphon. J'ai enfilé mon jean, mes sneakers, mon débardeur et mon sweat, et ai fini par les mitaines et le bonnet._

 _J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil au miroir en sortant de la salle de bain : des cernes sombres s'étalaient sous mes yeux et j'affichais un air maussade. Sans parler de ma peau livide. Bon, au moins, ça découragerait quiconque de venir me faire la causette. On aurait dit un cadavre ambulant._

 _Mon ventre commençait à gargouiller, alors je suis descendue au réfectoire, qui était plein à cette heure-ci. Il était meublé simplement, comparé au reste de l'école : tables, chaises, et self dans un coin. C'est tout. J'ai pris un plateau et ai fait la queue. En temps ordinaire, ça m'aurait énervée, mais là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne l'ai pas regretté une fois arrivée devant la nourriture. Un assortiment de bols avec différentes garnitures attendaient sagement. Je me suis emparée de l'un d'eux, au hasard, j'avais assez faim pour manger un bœuf de toute façon. Ceci fait, j'ai promené mon regard sur la pièce. Trop de gens. Je n'aimais pas la foule. J'ai préféré sortir avec mon bol. En passant dans le hall pour rejoindre le toit, j'ai examiné, l'air de rien, la porte derrière l'estrade. Rien d'anormal, à première vue, mais mon œil expert repéra un minuscule témoin rouge à l'intérieur des barres métalliques de l'estrade. Une caméra. Rien d'étonnant. Plus tard, j'allais m'apercevoir qu'il y avait toujours un membre du personnel dans le coin._

 _Mon estomac me rappelant à la raison, je suis montée sur le toit. Bien sûr, d'ici, on ne pouvait voir le ciel. Ça me manquait. J'avais pris l'habitude, dehors, de me balader, quand, parfois, pour économiser l'énergie, toutes les lumières d'un quartier s'éteignaient. On pouvait voir distinctement les étoiles, en tête-à-tête avec elles. Mais, bien vite, les lumières artificielles se rallumaient, et les étoiles disparaissaient, effacées par les lampadaires. Là, le plafond obscur ne dissimulait aucune étoile. Juste de la pierre. Comme l'ascenseur en fer-blanc._

 _J'ai attaqué le bol avec appétit : c'était un bouillon avec des nouilles, avec des crevettes, du gingembre, des oignons et des épices. Ce n'était pas non plus la qualité premium, mais j'avais si faim que ça me paraissait être digne d'un restaurant gastronomique. J'ai reposé mes baguettes à peine quelques minutes plus tard, avec la confortable sensation d'avoir l'estomac plein._

 _Ainsi donc, l'ascenseur n'était qu'un leurre. Où allaient donc les « sélectionnés » ? Cette école n'avait pas le moindre sens sinon ! J'avais envisagé la possibilité d'une formation spéciale en sous-sol, mais dans ce cas, Eiji n'aurait eu aucune raison de mentir. Alors, peut-être y avait-il une autre issue ? Là non plus, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête._

 _Je suis descendue en cours. Il n'était que 7h 40, mais je ne pouvais pas enquêter dans un délai aussi court, alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Devant la porte attendait le garçon d'hier, celui qui avait les mains bandées. Nous nous sommes dévisagés en chiens de faïence, puis il a détourné le regard. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, alors c'était peut-être le moment de poser quelques questions._

 _-Bonjour, j'ai dit._

 _Il n'a pas répondu. Je me suis sentie bête, mais j'ai insisté._

 _-Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _Toujours pas de réponse. J'ai quand même tenté ma chance._

 _-Tu sais où vont les sélectionnés ?_

 _Là, c'est vraiment devenu bizarre. Le garçon a eut un hoquet – comme un sanglot – puis a gratté frénétiquement ses bandages, le visage tordu par le désespoir. La seconde d'après, il m'a regardé calmement, et m'a dit de la voix la plus monotone que j'ai jamais entendue :_

 _-Les sélectionnés sont intégrés à l'Escadron E et vont à la surface pour reprendre leurs droits sur les héros qui régulent injustement la société._

 _Puis il est redevenu complètement apathique._

 _Il y a un problème._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais quelque chose cloche. Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans Fuuben. Pas cette haine envers les héros. Quelque chose de pire encore._

 _À la mi-journée, avant de passer au self, l'homme qui avait fait le discours lors des sélections est réapparu. Il nous a annoncé la date des prochaines sélections, dans une semaine au petit matin, et aussi qu'il y aurait non pas trois, mais quatre sélectionnés. Au passage, il a glissé plusieurs compliments. Je ne savais pas parler en public, mais j'ai constaté que lui était un orateur brillant. Il savait à tel point conduire une masse là où il le voulait que ça en devenait effrayant._

 _Autour de moi les élèves devenaient… fous. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot. Leurs yeux brûlants de revanche, leurs acclamations haineuses. Ils tapaient du pied, sautaient, injuriaient, encourageaient. Je suis un îlot de raison dans une mer de folie._

 _Ces élèves acclameraient-ils autant Brume Noire s'ils connaissaient l'ascenseur en fer-blanc ? J'en doute. Mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils avaient soif de sang. Une soif de sang incontrôlable._

 _Je crois que si, à ce moment-là, Brume Noire leur avait dit que se tirer une balle dans la tête servirait leur cause, ils auraient tous, sans exception, pressé la détente._


End file.
